Sentimientos Incondicionales
by Noctelocusta650
Summary: -El Hōgyoku responde a tu alma, tu podrías decirle que hacer- su voz sonaba tranquila y sin ninguna emoción, un intento de sonrisa se formaría en su rostro al ver la duda en los ojos violetas -Entonces...¿Que debo hacer?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, vio como la sonrisa de ella desapareció -Traicionarlos- menciono amargamente
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Buenas noches/días/tardes...**

 **Creo que antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo, espero que este sea un buen año para ustedes, como ya había dicho antes iba a publicar esta historia antes de actualizar "Nadie como tu".**

 **Esta historia esta escrita sobre la saga de Hueco Mundo, empieza justo cuando Rukia se separa del grupo en el bosque de los menos, he cambiado la historia completamente y añadido un personaje extra. Ademas de como mencione anteriormente Grimmjow tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

 **Orihime no aparecerá mucho...lo mas probable es que solo aparezca en este y los últimos capítulos... (por si alguien se lo preguntaba XD)**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

1

" _Algunas personas llegan a nuestra vida con el propósito de protegernos y terminan haciéndonos daño, otras tienen la misión de lastimarnos y terminan convirtiéndose en una parte integral de nuestra vida"_

Un mal cálculo, un error en un plan malditamente perfecto, ¿sería el Rey mismo quien estuviera conspirando en su contra?, los pensamientos de Aizen lo molestaban no consideraba propio en su persona cuestionarse sobre sus acciones, no cuando estas eran previamente calculadas, frunció el ceño cuando un nuevo dolor en su pecho lo obligo a respirar de manera lenta. Alzo la mirada y su reflejo en el espejo le sonrió ladeado, alcanzo rápidamente el frasco que contenía las sencillas pastillas que le había ordenado a Szayelporro hiciera, con el único objetivo de estabilizar su reiatsu, se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de salir de su habitación privada.

Sus ojos marrones se posaron en la figura del delgado hombre de cabello rosado que analizaba cuidadosamente las muestras de energía espiritual, todas eran suyas.

-¿Se siente mejor Capitán Aizen?- la pregunta hecha por Gin no lo tomo por sorpresa, carraspeo un poco logrando que el de cabello plateado hiciera más pequeña su sonrisa zorruna.

-Perfectamente Gin- sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la silla que estaba frente al monitor, este mostraba la imagen de Kurosaki Ichigo reuniéndose con Kuchiki Rukia y Arabai Renji, sonrió de lado mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha- Viniste después de todo- la imagen en la pantalla cambio y mostro uno de los salones donde solían reunirse las Espadas, miro a Szayel que en ese momento escribía en un enorme libro- ¿Y bien?, ¿puedes o no puedes hacerlo?-pregunto haciendo que el otro alzara la mirada.

Se acomodó los lentes mientras se cruzaba de brazos- En teoría puedo hacerlo, su reaitsu se amolda a la perfección a los cambios del Hogyoku… sin embargo un tiempo después este empieza a desestabilizarse- ahogo un suspiro- En resumen su cuerpo se deteriora cada vez que intenta fusionarse con él.

Eso también lo sabía, se sentó correctamente y miro de reojo a Gin que solo negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Planea usar a aquella mujer?- le pregunto el de cabellos rosado, él lo miro dándole a entender que podía seguir hablando- La pechugona que le regreso el brazo al idiota de Grimmjow, después de todo la trajo para usar sus poderes ¿no?.

El castaño solo sonrió apenas perceptible, conteniendo una mueca producto del ligero dolor que aun tenia- El hogyoku no me rechaza porque seamos incompatibles, necesita madurar-afirmo convencido haciendo que la octava espada lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Madurar? pero porque necesitaría hacer semejante cosa…- su comentario no perturbo al castaño.

-Estamos rodeados de idiotas- afirmo Gin que tomo el ultimo sorbo de su te- Me retiro Capitán Aizen- dejo solos a los dos hombres y uno visiblemente enojado.

-No puedo hacer mucho si no me dice exactamente como quiere que lo ayude- su tono teatral e indignado lo ofusco ligeramente.

Sabiendo que lo necesitaba para sus planes futuros, se puso de pie y camino hasta la pantalla y la imagen Rukia caminando sola por el bosque de los menos apareció- Urahara Kisuke sello los poderes del Hogyoku apenas lo creo, ahora que lo tengo bajo mi poder necesita tiempo para madurar y despertar completamente.

-¿Cómo quiere que haga eso?, necesitaría el sello que se usó en un principio o…- hablo rápidamente

-O un alma compatible- completo la frase y Szayel solo asintió.

-Pero no existe un alma que sea totalmente compatible, todas las pruebas que hice en los sujetos lo comprueban.

-Existe… y Urahara la encontró justo después de haber sellado sus poderes- con suma cautela le pregunto de quien se trataba, Aizen tan solo volvió a enfocar la imagen de Rukia y le explico brevemente lo que había sucedido cuando él, Gin y Tosen traicionaron a la sociedad de almas.

-Mph… ¿por eso trajo a esa mujer?- cuestiono refiriéndose a la pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos vendrían por Inoue Orihime, son tan ingenuos que no se dieron cuenta que hicieron justo lo que yo quería- su voz sonaba totalmente complacida lo que hizo sonreír al otro.

Szayel frunció el ceño cuando sintió un reiatsu muy parecido al suyo acercarse y estar al otro lado de la puerta, después de un leve toquido y de que Aizen le diera permiso para entrar la figura de una joven, que no representaba más de 17 años apareció, su cabello negro y con tonos azules estaba atado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos negros permanecían serios y su piel blanca le daban un aspecto imperturbable , su uniforme se parecía mucho al de Szayel pues su chaqueta estaba totalmente cerrada y portaba unos guantes negros, la única diferencia era la falda blanca que llegaba a medio muslo y sus calcetas llegaban a la rodilla.

-¿Mando llamarme Szayel-sama?- pregunto con voz tranquila.

-¡Tsk! apresúrate niña tonta- reprendió molesto y burlesco, su tono de voz hizo que la joven apretara su mandíbula claro que esto no fue notado.- Me retiro- anuncio y sin más se marchó.

La joven vio de reojo como Aizen caminaba hasta una pequeña mesita y serbia dos tazas de lo que parecía ser te, le ofreció una ella que acepto solo por inercia, en realidad ella no podía ingerir alimento alguno.

-¿No te gusta el té Lenalee?- pregunto el castaño una vez que volvió a sentarse.

-No es de mis preferidos- respondió, manteniendo siempre su mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

Aizen la miro y sorbió un poco de té antes de cerrar los ojos- De todas las fracciones debes ser quien más privilegios tiene- abrió los ojos y los enfoco en los de ella- Tu inteligencia solo puede ser superada por la de tu creador- hablo viendo la piel que se exponía entre las calcetas y su falda.

-Solo hago lo que se me ordena- su voz tan carente de sentimiento hizo un ligero eco.

-Deberías darte algo de crédito, después de todo fuiste tú quien averiguo que alma era compatible con el Hogyoku- la joven abrió ligeramente sus ojos y lo vio de reojo, es cierto que ella había estado investigando sin permiso de Szayel y lo que había descubierto lo había informado de inmediato siempre a espaldas de su creador, claro que eso no era reconocido por nadie, solo la llamaban cuando Szayel no estaba de buen humor para atender a Aizen o para dar informes sobre la investigación que la octava espada hacía, por eso cuando el castaño le dijo que era lo que quería que hiciera no pudo evitar repetir la orden.

-Quiere que entregue un mensaje- afirmo y el castaño solo le dedico una mirada de soslayo, ella lo miraba interrogante - ¿A quién?...

-O-

Intento tranquilizar su respiración y ni siquiera logro calmar la ansiedad y el leve temblor que tenía su cuerpo, maldijo en silencio y siguió caminando, desde que Urahara había abierto la garganta se sentía sumamente extraña y ansiosa, tenía la misma sensación que tuvo una vez que Aizen abrió su alma, con la sutil diferencia que ahora tenía la sensación de que algo la llamaba, negó en silencio y se concentró más en el momento.

Mantenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y miraba constantemente a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera ningún hollow cerca, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse para poder sentir el reiatsu de alguno de sus amigos o de alguno de esos extraños seres que los acompañaban.

Su ceño se frunció y abrió los ojos mientras resoplaba ligeramente frustrada, no podía sentir nada, se acomodó mejor la capa que su hermano le había dado, es cierto lo que le había dicho… los desiertos de hueco mundo tenían un clima bastante hostil, con gran agilidad subió a una de las muchas ramas de los árboles y una vez más intento concentrarse.

-Maldición, ni siquiera puedo sentir el reiatsu desbordante de Ichigo- con una sonrisa irónica salto a la siguiente rama, fue entonces cuando sintió un reiatsu que se detuvo en una rama, no era conocido incluso podía jurar que era parecido al de Grimmjow- Aunque no es tan perturbarte como el de ese sujeto- afirmo y volviendo a tomar la empuñadora volvió a saltar, no tardo mucho hasta llegar a lo que sería un pequeño acantilado, ubico rápidamente lo que era una cueva y con cuidado entro, logro distinguir el reaitsu que había estado siguiendo junto con una pequeña y tenue luz en el fondo. Entro y no logro ver a nadie, a pesar de tener indicios de que alguien más había estado ahí.

-Esto fue hecho con kido- afirmo viendo una pequeña bola de luz verde.

-Solo puedo usar los conjuros más básicos, no me había dado cuenta que en realidad tiene muchos usos, funcionar como lámpara por ejemplo- la voz a su espalda la alerto y de inmediato desenvaino a Sode no shirayuki, sin embargo no se encontró con un hollow o una espada, la joven que tenía las manos en los bolsillos siguió hablando- Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, es lo que más disfruto además de la investigación- sus ojos negros se clavaron en los violetas.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto la morena empuñando con más fuerza su espada, pues aunque no mostraba indicios de pelear el que portara un uniforme como el de los espadas la alerto.

Lenalee solo hizo un intento de sonrisa y saco las manos de sus bolsillos mostrando sus guantes negros, alzo las manos en señal de rendición- Ni siquiera tengo una espada, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo con voz tranquila, claro que ni siquiera eso hizo que la pequeña shinigami bajara la guardia- Tan solo vengo a entregar un mensaje…

-¿Un mensaje?- pregunto y por alguna extraña razón sus manos dejaron de tomar la empuñadora con demasiada fuerza.

oOo

Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos caminando.

-¡Estamos dando vueltas, maldición!- exclamo frustrado Ichigo mientras volvía a ver la misma piedra que había pateado minutos atrás, miro a su compañero pelinegro- ¿Ishida estás seguro que sentiste el reiatsu de Rukia?.

-Sentí un reiatsu muy particular viniendo en esta dirección, jamás mencione que fuera de Kuchiki-san…- menciono viéndolo por encima del hombro y provocando que Renji lanzara una pequeña risita.

-En todo caso, deberíamos haber encontrado ya a Rukia- afirmo el pelirrojo, pues concordaba con su amigo, habían estado caminando en círculos y no había rastros de Rukia o de su reiatsu- No debió de caer muy lejos de donde nosotros.

El resto solo asintió, la caída que sufrieron por parte de Lunuganga los arrastro varios metros bajo tierra, y a pesar de haberse visto separados debían de haberse encontrado ya con Rukia, o eso es lo que pensaba el shinigami sustituto.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo Renji, con una mirada seria- Tal vez Rukia, quedo en una parte más alejada del bosque- todos lo vieron extrañado-Ya saben Rukia es muy delgada y pequeña y tal vez por esa razón ella salió disparada más lejos que el resto.

Ishida lo miro sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sacado esa conclusión tan estúpida?, ¿acaso era imbécil?.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo Ichigo y los dos se felicitaron por su deducción.

Al Quincy le tembló una ceja por la indignación, les grito lo estúpidos que eran cuando la energía espiritual de quien habían estado buscando se hizo presente.

-¡Vamos!- grito Ichigo e inmediatamente Renji le siguió, el ceño del pelinaranja se frunció cuando sintió el reiatsu de un hollow- ¡Maldición!- corrió más rápido y no paso mucho antes de que lograra ubicar con la mirada a la pequeña shinigami que acababa de cortar la máscara de un hollow- ¡Rukia!- grito con una sonrisa en el rostro, la morena solo se volteó y esta vez no pudo mantener el contacto con los ojos del chico mucho tiempo- ¿Estas bien?.

-Por supuesto- afirmo guardando su katana –No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, se cómo cuidarme sola- el shinigami sustituto le recrimino su falta de cuidado al separarse del grupo, claro que la pequeña shinigami solo lo ignoro.

Una vez que el resto del grupo se reunió, el pelirrojo no perdió oportunidad de preguntarle a Rukia en donde había estado, ella le respondió que se había perdido- Logre sentir su reiatsu a unos dos kilómetros de aquí, por eso vine pero me topé con un problema- asumieron que se trataba del hollow y no quisieron preguntar más cosas- Tenemos que salir rápido de este lugar y llegar lo antes posible a Las noches- su voz seria hizo que todos asintieran, en silencio el shinigami sustito veía a su compañera, se le veía tensa y su mirada lucia intranquila, negó en silencio decidiéndose que hablaría con ella en un momento que tuviera oportunidad.

Pudieron llegar a un túnel, Nell les había dicho que la mayoría de esos conductos servían para llegar a la superficie, caminaron en una línea recta siendo Sado quien iba al frente e Ichigo al final.

-¡Mierda!, no puedo ver por donde camino- se quejó el pelinaranja luego de que haber tropezado de nuevo- ¿Por qué no puede estar alumbrado?.

-¿Estamos en un túnel subterráneo que esperabas?, ¿lámparas en cada esquina?- pregunto irónicamente Ishida, ganándose una mirada mortífera de parte del shinigami.

-Mph, tienen suerte de que yo esté aquí- respondió Renji.

-¿Por qué? tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto- el pelirrojo tan solo formo una sonrisa irónica en el rostro tras la pregunta de Ichigo.

-Con una ligera modificación el kido puede utilizarse así- tenía el rostro serio y de inmediato saco las manos de la capa que portaba- ¡Observen esto!, ¡Shhakaho!- de inmediato una bola de energía roja se formó en sus manos, esta alumbro el camino y segundos después se hizo demasiado pequeña.

-¡Wow!- exclamo en un tono sarcástico el Quincy- Que lucecita tan tenue, ¿la usas para encontrar el baño a media noche?.

-Es un tonto, eso le paso porque quiso usar un kido, aunque no es bueno para eso- afirmo la morena viendo el semblante oscuro de Renji.

Ichigo solo le sonrió bonachón y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Bueno no te preocupes usaremos tu vistoso cabello rojo para alumbrarnos, recuerdo la historia de un shinigami con cabello rojo que guiaba el trineo de Santa.

-Ja que gracioso- respondió molesto, el sustituto solo quito la mano de encima y le contesto que no era para tanto, que debían seguir adelante.

El grupo siguió avanzando, estuvieron varias veces a punto de morir porque Nell los guiaba por un camino incorrecto y terminaban rodeados de Hollows sin embargo no hubo mayor percance una vez que volvieron a la superficie. En silencio la pequeña shinigami veía a sus amigos, habían tomado un ligero descanso pues el palacio de Las Noches no estaba a más de un kilómetro y medio, miro detenidamente como Renji peleaba con Pesche y como Nell no se despegaba de Ichigo era una escena realmente graciosa, en su rostro se formó una pequeñísima sonrisa que desapareció para dejar su mirada ligeramente oscura.

" _Traicionarlos"…_ la palabra se instaló en su mente, sus manos se tensaron y se cerraron en puños, hecho que no pasaría desapercibido por el pelinaranja, Ichigo miro la postura de Rukia y de inmediato supo que algo la inquietaba, se quitó a Nell de encima y camino solo unos pasos para estar a la par de su compañera.

-Hey…- saludo y enfoco sus ojos en los de ella, miro su reflejo fijamente en los de ella- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz seria, a la pelinegra casi se le forma un nudo en la garganta había veces en las que disfrutaba mirar a Ichigo a los ojos y no tener que decir nada más… esta no era una de esas veces.

-Sí… solo pensaba en Inoue- respondió y no era del todo mentira, le expreso el sentimiento que tuvo cuando iba a ser ejecutada- Es por eso que quiero salvarla Ichigo, nadie debería pasar por esa situación- aunque no estaba del todo convencido los argumentos sirvieron para desviar la atención del pelinaranja, que le aseguro que rescatarían a su amiga y volverían al mundo de los vivos, había estado a punto de levantarse pero él puso una de sus manos en la de ella.

Rukia miro extrañada primero sus manos y luego el rostro serio del pelinaranja que miraba al frente- ¿Ichigo?- pregunto.

El shinigami solo reafirmo el contacto- No podría soportarlo de nuevo- menciono tranquilamente y en esta ocasión ella no lo interrumpió- No quiero volver a verte herida- se giró y clavo su mirada en las orbes violetas, con verlo entendió que se refería a cuando Grimmjow la ataco.

-No es la primera vez que me hieren de esa manera, tampoco será la última así es la vida de un shinigami- el que ella hablara con tanta facilidad sobre eso lo enojaba, pero lo enojaba aún más saber que ella tenía razón, ella seguiría luchando por lo que consideraba correcto. –Aunque…- hablo sacando al chico de sus pensamientos- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí- aseguro y sus ojos le expresaron todo lo que no podía decirle, ambos se sonrieron en respuesta y a pesar de que los dos se encontraban de espaldas, el lenguaje corporal fue visto atentamente por el pelinegro.

Minutos después el grupo recorrió la distancia faltante para "Las Noches" y fue ahí cuando Ichigo le dijo a Nell que debían separarse diciéndoles que no podrían soportar el enorme reiatsu que los esperaba más adelante, la verdadera razón era que Ichigo no quería que ninguno de los tres saliera herido.

-O-

Con una última embestida su cuerpo se relajó por completo, jadeaba mientras sentía como su esencia llenaba a la mujer que estaba bajo suyo, gruño y se puso de pie, de inmediato se acomodó su hakama y busco con la mirada su chaleco encontrándolo justo al pie de la puerta.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto con un tono ácido Mila Rose, chasqueo la lengua antes de ponerse de pie y ubicar con la mirada su ropa- Los hombres siempre serán unos cerdos ¿no?.

Grimmjow ni siquiera se inmuto – No sé de qué te quejas, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir las piernas o la boca en todo caso- expreso haciendo enfurecer a la morena – No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo cosas que hacer- acomodándose su chaleco y colocando su zanpakuto en su cadera salió de la habitación, llevo una mano a su cuello masajeándolo mientras caminaba. Ese día tendrían otras de sus ridículas juntas.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos azules se posaron en el pasillo que parecía ser infinito no paso mucho antes de que bajara las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la sala principal, a lo lejos vio la figura de una mujer joven caminar con una enorme carpeta en las manos, la reconoció como la lacaya de Szayel paso junto a ella y ninguno de los dos hizo ningún tipo de contacto.

Entro al salón principal, insulto a Ulquiorra que le había recriminado el llegar tarde, barrio con su mirada y chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que ninguno de los tres sujetos que habían organizado toda esa ridiculez habían llegado.

-Ni siquiera sé porque hacemos esto- medio bufo y se echó para atrás en su silla, Nnoitra y Szayel estuvieron de acuerdo con él, al igual que Stark que había sido despertado de su siesta de medio día.

-El orden es algo clave en una organización- menciono Ulquiorra secamente- Claro que para un salvaje como tu es imposible entender que es o no el orden.

-¿A quién mierda le estas diciendo salvaje?- pregunto amenazante, el resto de los espadas solo miraron aburridos el que sería otra ridícula pelea o eso esperaron hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aizen en compañía únicamente de Gin.

La reunión comenzó con un tema que ya era bien sabido por todos los presentes, Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigo se habían infiltrado para rescatar a Inoue Orihime.

Grimmjow solo rodo los ojos mientras fingía prestar atención al aburrido reporte que Gin había hecho, no fue hasta que Aizen tomo la palabra que la reunión se volvió interesante.

-Intentaran infiltrarse atreves de los niveles inferiores donde se encuentran los privaron espada- puso los codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos- Es importante que eviten peleas innecesarias- extenuando al espada número 6 que se moría de ganas por tener su tan esperada pelea con Kurosaki, todos se mostraron de acuerdo con las ordenes que les dieron, el peliazul solo bufo dispuesto a irse… o eso planeaba hasta que Aizen mando llamarlo junto con Ulquiorra y Szayel.

Se quedaron únicamente ellos, le dio órdenes a la octava espada para tener todo listo cuando el momento llegara y cuando Ulquiorra frunció el ceño viendo al de cabello rosa asentir Grimmjow entendió que era algo de lo que ni siquiera el pelinegro estaba enterado, Szayel salió de la habitación sin más ceremonias.

-Quiero que lleves a Inoue Orihime al ala este- le ordeno al pelinegro, esto solo asintió y la mirada del castaño se dirigió al peliazul- Acompañaras a Gin y te aseguraras de que no haya inconvenientes.

-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, el pelinegro solo salió rápidamente de la habitación, al ver que el castaño no respondía Grimmjow siguió hablando- Si no vamos a pelear con ellos entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?.

Aizen solo lo miro a los ojos y por un momento Grimmjow sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna al recordar la vez en que el castaño había dejado caer toda su energía espiritual sobre él, un segundo después el rostro de Aizen se relajó y dijo las ordenes que lo harían abrir los ojos.

-Una vez que Kuchiki Rukia se quede en Las Noches te aseguraras de sacar a Kurosaki y a sus amigos fuera de Hueco Mundo.

Recordaba a la pequeña shinigami, había estado cerca de matarla en dos ocasiones y sabia lo cercana que era a Ichigo, termino por levantarse de hombros al salir de la habitación, si podía conseguir una buena pelea en el proceso, no le importaba nada más.

oOo

En el laboratorio de la octava espada, la joven pelinegra revisaba las ultimas muestras de reiatsu que Aizen le había entregado así como la muestra que la shinigami le había entregado momentos antes, anoto con cuidado todas las diferencias entre ambos y después analizo con cuidado los últimos cambios de energía que había tenido el hogyoku.

El dueño del laboratorio llegaría unos minutos después tan solo para darle las ordenes que le habían sido asignadas a él pero que no tenia deseos de llevar a cabo.

-La paciencia es la clave del éxito, la paciencia es la clave del éxito…- se repitió como si de una mantra se tratara, suspiro tratando de recobrar la compostura o eso planeaba hasta que volvieron a irrumpir su paz, se volteó con brusquedad y se topó con la imponente figura de Tosen.

-Tosen-sama…- saludo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No sueles ser tan mal educada, estuve tocando alrededor de 5 minutos- ella sabía que él no la veía, aun así sentía su mirada clavada en ella.

Lenalee que permaneció ligeramente agachada hablo- Lamento mi comportamiento, estoy realizando las últimas tareas que me fueron encargadas.

Tosen le indico que podía alzar la vista, le pregunto sobre el hogyoku y sus constantes cambios de energía.

-Cada 17 minutos vuelve a alterarse considerablemente, debe sentir la presencia de esa shinigami- explico.

-No tendremos mayor inconveniente una vez que este asunto termine. Aizen-sama quiere saber sobre el mensaje que debías entregar- se giró a verla- ¿Tuviste algún problema?.

-En lo absoluto, Kuchiki Rukia se quedara en hueco mundo por voluntad propia, estoy segura.

-O-

Infiltrase en Las Noches debería ser algo sencillo o eso fue lo que pensó el shinigami sustituto, había estado corriendo por el pasillo y no tenía señales aun de ningún espada… o de algún reiatsu en especial, ni siquiera el de sus amigos.

" _Solo espero que este bien"_ el pensamiento era dirigido hacia la pelinegra, había querido permanecer junto a sus amigos, específicamente juntos a la morena y aun así Rukia había sido la primera en sugerir que debían separarse, ella muchas veces le había dicho que no era necesario preocuparse por ella y aun así no podía evitarlo, sonrió momentos después al recordar su pequeña mano blanca y el calor que esta le transmitió momentos antes de llegar a Las Noches y cuando hicieron ese tonto juramento.

Continuo su recorrido, hasta que se topó con el primer privaron espada, en un principio subestimo el poder de este solo por su número y todo eso quedo atrás, cuando se enfrasco en una pelea que le llevaría más del tiempo necesario y aunque él no lo sabía, Ishida y Sado estaban en iguales condiciones.

Renji que había llegado nuevamente a un corredor sin salida resoplo frustrado y resignado se dio media vuelta, había sentido como la energía espiritual de sus amigos aumentaba considerablemente, hecho que no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto, lo que lo alteraba era el reiatsu de la pelinegra que por momentos parecía desaparecer y luego expandirse.

Rukia siempre había sido muy buena escondiendo su reiatsu así que no le dio la mayor importancia, continuo avanzando y a los pocos minutos termino justo en el lugar en el que había empezado al principio.

-¡Maldición esto es como un maldito laberinto!- golpeo la pared y esta se rompió al instante sorprendiendo al pelirrojo- ¿Qué carajos?- miro su puño que no tenía el menor daño y al ver el enorme hueco en la pared un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja- Estas paredes son de papel ¿o qué?- había decidido dar media vuelta una vez más, pero al sentir la energía espiritual de sus amigos siguió adelante, unos metros más adelante encontró a Ishida y Sado que se veían algo cansados.

-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento- conto el Quincy mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y sacaba otra capa, pues la otra había quedado destruida, en un instante Ishida volvía a verse presentable como siempre- No es nada que un Quincy como yo no pudiera manejar.

Renji solo lo escucho con una pequeña gota recorriendo su frente, al parecer la pelea los entretuvo lo suficiente y una vez terminada siguieron por el corredor- Encontré a Sado-kun justo aquí- el moreno asintió y cuando le preguntaron al pelirrojo como había llegado el solo señalo la pared.

-Este es lugar es como un laberinto, no importaba que camino tomara siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar- explico, Ishida analizo sus palabras con el ceño fruncido- Es como si quisieran tenernos atrapados aquí.

\- Es más que eso- dijo seriamente- Es como si buscaran reunirnos a todos en un mismo lugar, de cualquier modo debemos buscar a Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san…- tanto como el moreno y Renji asintieron y continuaron por el único corredor que quedaba.

oOo

La pelinaranja caminaba con la mirada agachada y trataba de controlar el leve temblor que tenía su cuerpo, le habían dado un uniforme blanco y a pesar de ello seguía teniendo demasiado frío. Se abrazó con fuerza y miro de reojo a Ulquiorra el mismo le había dicho sobre la llegada de sus amigos a Las Noches.

-Te quedaras aquí- le informo Ulquiorra una vez que llegaron al mismo salón donde ella había curado a Grimmjow, el mismo lugar en donde presencio la muerte de Luppi.

Se vieron a los ojos y por un momento la dulce Inoue fue capaz de ver un pequeño rastro de nostalgia en esos fríos ojos verdes.

Ulquiorra miro el labio tembloroso de la mujer frente suyo, sabía que no volvería a verla y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado, se marchó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había observado mucho tiempo.

Orihime solo observó la espalda de su captor en silencio.

-O-

La pelea de Ichigo en contra de Dordoni lo había dejado cansado, tanto mental como físicamente, guardando a Zangetsu se apoyó en sus rodillas antes de seguir adelante se había dado cuenta que no había otro corredor en el cual seguir todo era una infinita línea recta; continuo así por unos segundos más cuando sus ojos enfocaron la pequeña figura de Rukia.

-¡Rukia!- grito feliz, la shinigami solo volteo y fue ahí cuando el noto que ella ya no llevaba la capa y tenía unos rasguños en sus brazos.

-¡Ichigo!- ella se alegró de ver a alguien, fuera del cansancio que reflejaban sus orbes castaños no había nada mal con el chico.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de preguntarse mutuamente por su estado.

-Tuve una pelea pero nada de qué preocuparse- afirmo el pelinaranja rascándose la nuca- ¿Qué hay de ti?- miro sus brazos.

La morena solo negó con la cabeza- Me topé con los exequias, al parecer además de las espadas Aizen tiene un ejército de hollow.

-No me extraña, debe haber usado el hogyoku para crearlo- la mirada de la chica se oscureció levemente, parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver a su amigo- ¿No viste a nadie más?.

-No, sentí la energía de Sado incrementarse y luego nada.

Ichigo miro el lugar en esta ocasión no había cinco puertas, solo había dos estuvo a punto de sugerir ir por una pero la llegada del resto del grupo lo detuvo. Con el grupo reunido, avanzaron por la única puerta.

Con el shinigami sustituto a la cabeza el grupo avanzo más rápido, Inoue volteo a la puerta principal cuando la figura del pelinaranja apareció seguida de sus amigos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- chillo feliz y corrió buscando encontrarse con el chico, él se alegró de haber encontrado a Inoue y de que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera salido lastimado.

-No debiste haberte ido de esa manera, somos amigos los problemas que tengamos los resolveremos juntos- reprendió ligeramente la morena, ella solo asintió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien Inoue-san?- le pregunto Ishida viendo como la pequeña shinigami hacia un intento por separarse del abrazo de su amiga.

Inoue solo se limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y que no derramo- Si, estaba muy preocupada cuando me dijeron que estaban aquí- todos la miraron con atención.

-Saben que estamos aquí- afirmo Renji poniendo la mano en la empuñadora de Zabimaru.

-Era obvio, Aizen no tardaría en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí- el pelinegro se concentró, sabía que ya no contaban con el elemento sorpresa y quería estar listo en caso de que se presentara otra pelea.

-Aun así pensé que tendríamos algo más de tiempo- hablo Ichigo- Necesitamos encontrar a Aizen y vencerlo de una vez.

Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la shinigami y fue el centro de atención cuando por unos segundos su reiatsu desapareció y se expandió momentos después, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiro intentando estabilizarse.

-¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san?- los ojos violetas se enfocaron en el rostro preocupado de Inoue, tan solo asintió antes de hablar.

-Tenemos que irnos- les dijo y aunque todos la miraron extraño, ella no se inmuto.

-¿Estas segura que no estas herida?- le pregunto Renji, ella solo frunció el ceño.

La morena solo negó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, le quemaba. " _Ella no mintió después de todo_ …" el pensamiento se instaló en su mente, Inoue insistió en revisarla a lo que ella se negó, en todo momento fue observada por el joven de cabellos extravagantes.

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón- fue Ishida quien tomó la palabra- Tenemos que irnos, aquí seremos blanco fácil- miro directamente a los ojos a Ichigo y el entendió que aunque Rukia estuviera ocultando algo…debían salir de ese lugar.

-Se van tan rápido, deberían quedarse un poco más de tiempo casi es hora del té- el grupo miro como desde el otro extremo de la habitación Gin Ichimaru entraba- Siempre es un gusto tener visitas ¿no crees?- pregunto aparentemente al aire.

-¡Tsk!, que fastidio- la voz gruesa de Grimmjow a sus espaldas provoco que Ichigo y sus amigos quedaran justo en medio del salón- Aunque siempre es bueno tener una buena pelea si me lo preguntas- con una sonrisa enfoco su mirada en Ichigo y este se la regreso, el espada supo que aún le guardaba rencor por haberle abierto el estómago a su amiga. Sonrió satisfecho.

En ese momento tanto Renji como Ichigo estaban en guardia, Sado había transformado su brazo e Ishida tenía preparado su arco listo para lanzar en cualquier momento, estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron que la shinigami ni siquiera hizo el ademan de desenfundar a Sode no shirayuki.

-Pero no hace falta que se pongan tan violentos- anuncio Gin cruzándose de brazos- Pueden regresar al mundo humano a salvo, si tú te quedas- termino de hablar con una sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar al sustituto que con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal hablo.

-Inoue ira de regreso con nosotros, nadie se quedara- lo vio directo a los ojos sin embargo el de cabello plateado solo termino por reírse mientras se cubría con la manga de su ropa.

-Yo no le hablaba a Inoue Orihime- expreso aun riendo levemente- ¿Y bien? ¿qué dices Rukia-chan, te quedaras?.

La mirada de todos se enfocó en la morena, que solo miraba al piso respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenía los puños apretados. Grimmjow que había desenfundado su espada, miro con atención los movimientos de la pelinegra.

-¿Y bien? aún estoy esperando una respuesta- siguió hablando Gin.

Rukia tan solo alzo la vista, vio los ojos de Ichigo, estaba confundido y una vez mas no fue necesario decirse nada… para Ichigo fueron tan solo unos segundos, segundos en los que entendió todo.

-Ru-rukia…- hablo con la voz rota y con algo que no se hubiera esperado de ella, la pelinegra camino lejos del grupo y saco de su cadera su espada todavía enfundada, simplemente la arrojo a los pies de Gin.

-Deja que se vallan- el silencio que le siguió a esa frase era total, fuera del peliplateado que conocía la situación, todos tenían los ojos abiertos y miraban la pequeña espalda que permanecía totalmente derecha consternados.

-¿La princesa de los Kuchiki eh?- con un tono burlón, Gin vio como los ojos violetas se volvían más oscuros recogió la katana y le extendió un brazo a Rukia –Vamos el Capitan Aizen nos espera- paso un brazo por su hombros y en ese momento tanto Ichigo como Renji parecieron regresar a la vida gritando el nombre de la shinigami, se lanzaron al ataque de Ichimaru y en menos de un segundo Grimmjow se posó enfrente de ambos junto con los exequias que rodearon al grupo.

Gin solo movió su mano libre- Sácalos de inmediato- no volteo a ver como la sexta espada lanzaba a Renji contra la pared y como los exequias parecían tener a Sado e Ishida bajo control, tanto el peliplateado cómo Rukia no miraron atrás.

Ichigo vio con incredulidad como la morena se alejaba de él, recordó cuando se fue a la Sociedad de Almas y le dio una mirada triste, en esta ocasión no hubo ninguna mirada de regreso, no hubo ningún indicio que indicara lo contrario.

Rukia los había traicionado y quizá fue que su espíritu había sido ligeramente quebrado la causa por la que no opuso mayor resistencia cuando el junto con sus amigos fueron obligados a dejar Las Noches.

-O-

La mirada negra de Lenalee miro en la pantalla el rostro acongojado de la pelinegra que era guiada por Ichimaru atreves de los múltiples pasillos, sabía que ella tenía una relación estrecha con sus amigos sobre todo con el que tenía nombre de fruta y aunque estaba segura de que ella se quedaría en Hueco Mundo jamás espero que sus amigos decidieran pelar después de todo.

-Ni de loca me enfrentaría a Grimmjow-sama…- vio como el nombrado chocaba espadas con el pelinaranja… la ventaja era llevada por la sexta espada, termino por encogerse de hombros tecleo una de las teclas y la pantalla se volvió oscura, vio en ese momento la imagen del castaño mirándola fijamente.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti- ella no respondió y se limitó a verlo atreves del monitor- Mph, asegúrate de que ella este lista- le dio la espalda y la pelinegra se limitó a mirar hacia otra dirección, su mirada se volvió más sombría ella tan solo resoplaría con cansancio y cerraría los ojos.

-Sí, Aizen-sama…- aunque no había nadie para escucharla ella igual respondió, era su trabajo obedecer y seguir órdenes.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Aunque lo aclarare mas adelante, Lenalee es creación de Szyael, algo parecido a Nemu XD necesitaba un personaje extra y fue sacada de mi mente... en fin espero les agrade el capitulo... y la idea en si.**

 **Quejas y amenazas en el botón que dice "Review"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola jejeje**

 **Solo quiero decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto XD, antes que nada yo se que Ichigo en realidad venció a Grimmjow en Hueco Mundo sin embargo como tendrán futuras peleas en el futuro, ademas de que he cambiado la historia a mi conveniencia, en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos se llevara mas que unos buenos golpes XD**

 **Gracias a Zelda-24, ane-berry92, yocel y MikaSyo**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

2

Seguía los pasos de Gin con cautela, se sentía algo desprotegida sin tener su zanpakuto en sus manos aun así se forzó a mantenerse firme en su decisión sus enormes ojos violetas se aguarían al recordar el rostro de sus amigos, quería pensar que hacia lo correcto, que ante todo era una shinigami calificada para manejar cualquier situación, tanto sus ojos como su semblante volvió a endurecerse cuando vio como el peliplateado la invito a entrar a una habitación privada.

-Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí Rukia…- el castaño sonrió ampliamente apenas vio la pequeña figura de la shinigami entrar- ¿Tuviste muchos problemas para entrar aquí?- pregunto irónico viendo los ligeros rasguños en sus brazos.

Rukia que mantenía sus ceño fruncido y la mirada altiva puesta en Aizen ni siquiera hablo, se limitó a observar tanto al castaño que estaba sentado en una silla y al moreno que reconoció como el capitán Tosen.

-No recuerdo que Rukia-chan fuera tan seria…- el comentario soltado por Gin provoco que ella se tensara sabiendo que se encontraba atrás suyo, él se colocó delante de la pelinegra y volvió a sonreírle –Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de traicionar a tus queridos amigos- menciono con sorna.

-Ya basta Gin, no queremos que nuestra invitada se sienta incomoda- hablo el castaño notando que la presencia de Gin perturbaba a la morena– En cualquier caso Kurosaki Ichigo hizo justo lo que esperaba de él…- dejo el comentario al aire mientras con la mirada le daba instrucciones a Gin de sacar a Rukia de la habitación.

La shinigami que había permanecido imperturbable hasta ese momento, reacciono y clavo sus orbes violetas en las de Aizen - ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?.

-Tu seguiste a tu querido amigo y yo le estaré eternamente agradecido por traerme a mi contenedor- el comentario hizo que las muelas de Rukia se golpearan la una con la otra y su respiración se volviera pesada, vio como Tousen se llevó a Sode no Shirayuki y lo siguiente que supo era que Gin la llevaba del brazo lejos de Aizen.

¿De verdad había hecho todo lo que Aizen quería?.

-O-

Con la respiración acelerada, usando su bankai y algunas veces su máscara Ichigo miraba a su oponente que estaba en iguales condiciones, en algún punto las espadas volvieron a chocar y por breves instantes el shinigami sustito dudo, esto fue aprovechado por Grimmjow que usando su propio peso logro aventar al pelinaranja varios metros atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? puedes hacerlo mejor… ¡pelea!- grito y abrió los ojos cuando de un shunpo Ichigo apareció detrás suyo lanzando un getsuga tensho que fue soportado por el arrancar; una vez que el ataque junto con el polvo que había levantado se disipo una fuerte carcajada resonó en los oídos de Ichigo –Si, así está mejor el odio en esos ojos… ¡por eso debes morir!- sus afilados dientes se mostrarían junto con el brillo en sus ojos que le provocaba la pelea.

Ambos se lanzaron una vez más, a pesar de que Grimmjow no había liberado su resurrección, llevaba algo de ventaja sobre el muchacho, con un certero puñetazo volvió a lanzar al shinigami contra una de las muchas columnas rojas que había en el lugar.

-Veo que controlas mejor esa mascara- ambos mantenían sus espadas y ambos se veían a los ojos aunque Ichigo no era capaz de hablar- Has entrenado o has adquirido experiencia sin darte cuenta, de hecho me alegra o no sería divertido si tu mascara se agrietara como la última vez- levanto su puño dispuesto a impactarlo en el rostro del chico, sin embargo Ichigo lo tomo antes de que eso sucediera.

-¿Te preocupaba que la pelea fuera aburrida?, la hare más interesante- su voz sonó tan profunda y ronca que desconcertó al de cabello azul, Ichigo tomo la empuñadura de Zangetsu con fuerza y agito la espada provocando un corte en el pecho de su enemigo.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar y solo se podía distinguir el destello que el choque entre ambos provocaba , no era la primera vez que ambos peleaban y era por esa razón que Grimmjow sabía que Ichigo no estaba del todo concentrado en la pelea, lo supo cuando una vez más su espada cayo con fuerza en el hombro del shinigami.

-Ya llegaste a tu limite- le dijo cuando vio como la máscara de hollow se rompió dejando ver el semblante del pelinaranja cansado y con la respiración entrecortada – Fue divertido al menos mientras duro- sus ojos se volverían fríos.

-No, aún no he terminado- en un movimiento se puso de pie y de inmediato una nueva pelea empezó entre ambos

Una sonrisa burlona se posaría en los labios del arrancar, al notar como el shinigami sustituto insistía en seguir peleando– Dime algo, ¿por qué no te has ido?- pregunto cuando ambos se alejaron el uno del otro.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Tu querías salvar a esa mujer no?- pregunto burlesco- ¿Por qué no tomaste a esa perra y huiste en el momento exacto?, ¿por qué sigues peleando?- las preguntas ofuscaron al pelinaranja tomo a Zangetsu con fuerza y el arrancar solo lanzo una risa – ¿Acaso quieres vengarte porque le abrí el vientre a tu amiga?, ¿no te das cuenta que ella te traiciono?- buscaba provocarlo, sabia como hacerlo sin embargo el semblante de Ichigo se ensombreció y su mirada se ocultó tras su cabello.

El sonido de la batalla que tenían sus amigos, los gritos de Inoue, su propio cuerpo pidiéndole descanso nada lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de Rukia, solo cuando vio como Grimmjow se daba la vuelta y daba la orden a los exequias de retirarse fue que volvió a la realidad.

-No pienso pelear con alguien que no tiene un propósito para pelear- el tono despectivo que uso la espada fue suficiente para hacerle ver al shinigami sustituto que por esta ocasión había perdido.

oOo

 _Ciudad de Karakura 8:30 pm…_

 _Urahara Shop._

La pequeña Ururu dejo los tres vasos de humeante té en la pequeña mesita del centro, su mirada viajaría de los tres chicos que tenían múltiples vendajes en el cuerpo, hasta el dueño que le miraría con una sonrisa triste haría una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse

Urahara solo suspiro cansado antes de dirigir su mirada a su fiel amiga, se encontraba en su forma felina y de un ágil salto pasaría a estar en el centro de la mesa.

-No es momento para que entren en depresión- afirmo mientras los animaba a tomar un poco del té de Tesai- No todo está perdido, aunque pareciera de otra forma dudo mucho que Kuchiki se atreva a traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas, jamás se atrevería a disgustar al pequeño Byakuya- afirmo.

-Aun así, apenas llegamos a Hueco Mundo, Rukia empezó a comportarse de manera extraña ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?, ¿por qué actuar sola, sabiendo que nuestro enemigo es Aizen?- la mirada de Renji se clavaria en la de Yoruichi antes de suspirar y desviar la mirada.

-Concuerdo con Abarai, el comportamiento de Kuchiki-san no deja lugar a dudas- acomodo sus lentes que en ese momento molestaban su cien derecha producto de una pequeña cortada- O está ideando un plan del que no somos conocedores, o en verdad ella traiciono a la Sociedad de Almas- su comentario provoco que Ichigo lo tomara del cuello de su ropa.

-Ella no nos traiciono- afirmo y su agarre se endureció cuando el Quincy lo retara con la mirada- No te atrevas a decir lo contrario porque es una mentira, tu no conoces a Rukia como yo- con una última mirada molesta, Ichigo salió de la tienda y el resto de los presentes solo guardaría silencio.

Urahara sabía que el chico estaba sumamente confundido, agradecería internamente que tanto Orihime como Sado estuvieran en una de las habitaciones descansando, una pequeña sonrisa se formaría en su rostro antes de acomodarse su sombrero y salir en busca del shinigami sustituto, Yoruichi solo movería su cola captando inmediatamente a donde se dirigía su amigo.

Miraba las estrellas e inconscientemente busco la luna, su mirada se entristeció al encontrarla y ver cómo sin importar nada brillaba con la suficiente intensidad para alumbrar la ciudad, resoplo y en el proceso sus costillas dolieron, estaba en la azotea de la tienda de Urahara, sabiendo que la pequeña shinigami siempre subía a lugares altos a pensar, creyendo ridículamente que estar en ese lugar le haría estar más cerca de ella.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijeron a sus espaldas, el ex capitán se sentaría al lado del chico tan solo para ser totalmente ignorado- Es una buena noche después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ácidamente.

-Siempre me sorprendió la relación que tú y Kuchiki-san lograron en tan pocos meses, la manera tan simple en como lograron compenetrarse sin ningún esfuerzo es algo que no se ve todos los días- miro como Ichigo que seguía en su forma shinigami apretó la tela de su kosode- Tu estas totalmente convencido de que ella no te traiciono, aun cuando demuestra lo contrario y sabes que tienes razón.

Ichigo se giró a verlo con el rostro desconcertado.

-Voy a decirte algo, algo de lo que muy probablemente Aizen sea conocedor- su tono así como su rostro serio alertaron al chico.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro, el ex capitán se sentó enfrente de los tres chicos, miro de soslayo a su fiel amiga y con un último carraspeo empezó a hablar.

-Después del incidente con Hirako y los otro Vizards, selle los poderes del Hogyoku apenas estuve en el mundo humano, su poder era demasiado y al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que el sello se debilitaba, necesitaba algo que lo controlara por completo. Entonces sentí el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san y supe que había encontrado un contenedor para el Hogyoku- explico con voz tranquila.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Rukia fue el contenedor del Hogyoku?- pregunto Ichigo compartiendo una mirada de "no entiendo nada" con Renji.

Tanto Kisuke, Yoruichi e Ishida suspiraron cansados- Significa que Urahara-san puso el Hogyoku en Kuchiki-san para esconderlo, como un escudo o una barrera. La pregunta es por qué…- hablo el pelinegro clavando sus ojos en cada movimiento que hiciera el rubio.

Las miradas se dirigieron una vez más al dueño de la tienda- Kuchiki-san tiene un reiatsu muy particular, fue eso lo que me llamo la atención en primer lugar, mi plan era guardarlo dentro de su alma y que con el paso del tiempo ella se volviera humana, de ese modo sus poderes se perderían- los jóvenes asintieron, conocieron la parte de esa historia cuando rescataron a Rukia- Sin embargo el Hogyoku se fusiono con el alma de Kuchiki-san, de algún modo el la reconoce como una parte de el mismo y viceversa, no me di cuenta que el propio Hogyoku generaría una conciencia propia y usaría a Kuchiki-san para llegar a su estado completo.

-¿Su estado completo?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Al mantenerlo constantemente sellado parte de sus poderes permanecen dormidos, necesita absorber parte del reiatsu de Kuchiki-san para así lograr madurar por completo y entonces despertar en su estado más puro- su mirada se volvió seria cuando volvió a enfocar al shinigami sustituto- Estoy seguro de que Aizen sabe todo esto y buscaría fusionar de nuevo el Hogyoku con ella y una vez que eso suceda el será invencible.

–Entonces tenemos que rescatarla, no importa si Rukia sabía o no sobre esto, no podemos dejarla a merced del enemigo- determino Ichigo y eso fue suficiente para el shinigami de cabello rojo que junto con el Quincy se pusieron de pie.

Urahara estaba a punto de decirles que no podía volver a abrir una garganta con tanta facilidad, hasta que una senkaimon se abrió y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los presentes cuando el ambiente se sintió ligeramente más frio y la figura del capitán de la décima división se hiciera presente.

-O-

La habitación era solamente iluminada por la enorme lámpara que se encontraba en el techo, la recamara tenía un enorme vidrio del lado derecho donde un hombre junto con su asistente miraban al interior, en el centro del lugar la delicada figura de Rukia se encontraba recostada en una camilla metálica y tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era tranquila, su pecho bajaba y subía señales que demostraban el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera el frio logro perturbarla al solo portar una delicada yukata blanca.

Szayel miraba la computadora sin aparente interés, de vez en cuando anotaba cambios en un cuaderno, como lo eran cambios en el ritmo cardiaco o reiatsu de reojo miro como su "asistente" que miraba detenidamente el perfil de la shinigami.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo que lograras convencer a esa shinigami de quedarse, Aizen debe confiar mucho en ti- menciono irónico y su comentario logro hacer que la joven se girara a verlo con un cambio de humor que era muy común en él, la octava espada tomo el pequeño rostro con una de sus manos y apretó sus mejillas- No pienses en pasarte de lista mocosa, recuerda que no eres más que circuitos y cables- la soltaría con brusquedad y el rostro de Lenalee permanecería ladeado- Limpia todo cuando termines- ordeno y salió de la habitación.

La mirada de la joven se posaría una vez más en la pequeña shinigami, al final tenía razón cuando dijo que solo se necesitaba medio cerebro y tener a Rukia totalmente dormida, sus labios se curvarían en una sonrisa. El Hogyoku había sido implantado una vez en Rukia y ella sola lo había logrado.

-Es tan hilarante…- susurro y apago las luces del lugar, la pelinegra dormiría unas horas más antes de despertar.

oOo

-Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que pretenden teniendo a una shinigami tan débil aquí, ¿no hubiera sido mejor eliminar a los intrusos de una buena vez?- pregunto sin mucho interés el alto pelinegro de sonrisa perturbante, a su lado Tesla caminaba unos pasos detrás suyo.

-Tal vez planea atraer a los capitanes a Hueco Mundo- su comentario impresiono ligeramente a su querido amo, después de todo no era un plan tan errado pensó la quinta espada. Continuaron su camino de regreso al que sería el castillo de Nnoitra.

Del otro lado de Las Noches, una pequeña niña miraba sin mucho interés la noche, no había estrellas como siempre, resoplo antes de girarse a ver a su otra parte y frunció el ceño al observar al castaño tirado en uno de los futones junto con muchos cojines, camino y se tiró en su pecho intentando una vez más conciliar el sueño.

-Nee, Stark…¿por qué crees que esa shinigami este al cuidado de Szayel?- pregunto y solo obtuvo un pequeño balbuceo que parecía decir "déjame dormir" al cabo de unos segundos el sueño se apodero de ella una vez más.

Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, aunque él no lo supiera también se preguntaba por qué la presencia de la shinigami, tras haber dejado su pelea inconclusa por considerarla algo indigno para un ser como el, regreso a Las Noches y había estado vagando un poco antes de ir a su respectivo palacio que estaba al norte de Hueco Mundo.

Aun sentía rabia hacia Kurosaki por deprimirse por una shinigami tan débil y porque no decirlo tenía curiosidad sobre la pequeña morena, así que por eso entro al laboratorio de la octava espada, ni siquiera se preocupó en no hacer ruido, él tenía un rango más alto. ¡Era la maldita sexta espada! Sus ojos vagarían por el lugar que se encontraba en penumbras hasta posarse en un pequeño monitor que mostraba un ritmo cardiaco, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el panel de control, no entendía que debía hacer y lanzo una maldición antes de oprimir un botón al azar. De inmediato el sistema operativo se encendió y sus ojos se abrieron cuando atreves del vidrio viera la figura de la pequeña shinigami.

En su rostro aún se mantenía una mueca que mostraba el desconcierto que tenía y pudo localizar a la derecha la puerta que tenía acceso al cuarto donde estaba la morena, con las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama entro en la habitación y un fuerte frio lo invadiría.

-¡Maldición!- incluso era capaz de ver su aliento en forma de vapor, miro a la pelinegra que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia sus cejas se juntarían al ver la delicada yukata cubrir su cuerpo, se preguntó internamente porque no despertaba con el frio que hacía y se tragó el nudo de la garganta cuando se diera cuenta que la yukata se adhería a su pequeño cuerpo con facilidad, sus ojos detallarían los pequeños pies, pasarían por las pantorrillas ligeramente torneadas hasta posarse sobre los muslos bien definidos; ni siquiera supo en que momento estuvo al lado de la joven y seguiría detallando su cuerpo e incluso se atrevió a tocar su plano vientre retirando su mano segundos después, cuando sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna y recordara como la había herido tan solo unos días atrás.

Su mirada viajo hacia arriba, un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor se apoderaría de su rostro cuando sus ojos vieran el pronunciado escote en el atuendo de la joven, el mismo le haría ver su esternón y se quedaría observando su pecho que subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, finalmente sus ojos subirían al rostro de la joven, sus labios permanecían rosados a pesar del frio, observo sus pestañas gruesas, su pequeña y fina nariz, sus delicadas facciones que lo hicieron dudar al llamarla niña, era una mujer delicada y bella pensaba, el cabello negro solo hacia resaltar aún más su blanca piel e internamente se preguntó si era tan suave como se veía. Con su mano derecha rozaría la mejilla, sintiéndola cálida al contacto y comprobando la suavidad y lo cremosa que era, un suspiro escaparía de los labios de la joven, eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la espada que rompió inmediatamente todo contacto y salió de la habitación.

Dejo las luces encendidas y salió del laboratorio rumbo a su palacio, sus enormes zancadas resonaban por el lugar y el mismo se encontraba molesto además de reprocharse a sí mismo su comportamiento.

-O-

Con la mirada altiva y mostrando siempre el orgullo que sentía hacia los quincys, Ishida se preguntaba internamente cuando fue que se hizo amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo, claro sabía que el mismo había encontrado un propósito diferente por el cual pelear y aunque no lo dijera apreciaba tanto a Kuchiki-san como al propio Kurosaki, fue su relación la que unió al extraño grupo de amigos. Por eso no dudo en ir a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatar a la pequeña shinigami como tampoco dudo en rescatar a Inoue.

Y mientras observaba al capitán comandante del gotei 13 hablar una sonrisa irónica se posaría en sus labios, desde que conoció a Kurosaki no había tenido tiempo de realizar sus costuras con tranquilidad.

-" _Mi orgullo Quincy se está yendo al traste"-_ pensó en el momento en que el shinigami más fuerte, dictaminara que Kuchiki Rukia era una traidora de la Sociedad de Almas, la siguiente escena fue compuesta de los gritos del capitán Ukitake, así como los del propio Ichigo y Renji. Uryu miro de reojo a Kuchiki Byakuya que mantendría su rostro sereno, para después salir del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de capitanes y en la que se encontraba junto con sus dos amigos.

Yamamoto golpeó con su bastón el suelo calmando la discusión que generaron los capitanes- ¡Silencio!, la sentencia es definitiva, aun si ella estuviera actuando por voluntad propia desobedeció la orden de ir a Hueco Mundo- los presentes guardaron silencio y el anciano shinigami notaria la falta del Capitan Kuchiki, era de esperarse que no estuviera presente, el capitán del 13º escuadrón volvió a su lugar tan solo para volver a hablar.

-Dudo mucho que Rukia decidiera ir con Aizen por voluntad propia, ella mejor que nadie conoce la magnitud que sus acciones tendrían en el equilibrio espiritual- alego el capitán de la acusada, mostrando en sus palabras no solo el cariño que le tenía a su subordinada sino además un profundo respeto- Si me permite Genryuusai- sensei…

-Puede que Kuchiki sepa que consecuencias traerán las acciones de Aizen- interrumpió el capitán de la 10º división – Pero ¿por qué actuar sola, cuando conoce mejor que nadie la situación en la que nos encontramos?- razono manteniendo la vista clavada en el shinigami de cabello naranja que parecía querer matarlo.

-El Capitan Hitsugaya tiene razón- la voz de Soifong se hizo presente y de inmediato el resto de los capitanes compartieron su opinión exceptuando a Kyoraku que miraba el rostro de su amigo peliblanco así como el del shinigami sustituto cuyos puños se mantenían cerrados sobre su ropa.

-¡Ustedes están equivocados!- grito Kurosaki- No conocen a Rukia como la conozco yo, ¡así que déjense de sus estupideces!- clavo su mirada en la verde del Capitán Histugaya y ambos se retaron con la mirada antes de que Capitán Comandante volviera a hablar.

-Ya tuve suficiente de tus impertinencias Kurosaki Ichigo, tu participación en esta guerra es importante pero no tolerare un falta de respeto más- sus ojos se abrieron mostrando la seriedad de sus palabras- Abarai Renji, usted fue a Hueco Mundo aun cuando se le prohibió ir y su Capitán le dará el castigo correspondiente...- pensó un momento que para el resto fue mucho, finalmente cerraría los ojos y daría media vuelta- Mis órdenes siguen siendo las mismas, doy por terminada esta reunión.

Poco a poco la sala fue quedando vacía y pese a la resistencia del shinigami sustituto abandono la sala, se dirigió sin ganas rumbo a la Senkaimon y su mente recordó el momento exacto en que Hitsugaya llego y los custodio hacia la Sociedad de Almas, recordaría además la expresión de horror de Ishida al enterarse que Mayuri había puesto parásitos dentro de su cuerpo, durante su última batalla, y de eso modo la Sociedad de Almas se enteró sobre su ida a Hueco Mundo y todos los acontecimientos vividos.

Apenas llego al mundo humano aspiro el aire con fuerza, pasaba de media noche, sus pasos lo llevarían de nuevo a la tienda de Urahara en donde se encontraría una vez más con Renji e Ishida. Sonrió victorioso, irían por Rukia no importaba que, su mirada caería en el semblante preocupado de Renji.

-¿Estas preocupado por lo que el estirado de Byakuya opine?- le pregunto y las cejas pelirrojas se juntaron en señal de desconcierto.

-No, no es eso- mintió, no había visto a su capitán desde que este se refugiara en su mansión.

-Solo hay un problema en tu brillante plan, Kurosaki-san…- menciono el rubio ocultando su mirada tras el sombrero- No podre abrir una senkaimon hasta dentro de tres semanas- anuncio con su típica voz alegre.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿te das cuenta todo lo que puede pasar en ese tiempo?!- en lugar de preocuparse, el ex capitán solo se escondió tras su abanico.

-Tranquilo, es el mismo tiempo que el Hogyoku madurara además tendrás el tiempo suficiente para entrenar y volverte más fuerte y así Sado podrá recuperarse- sus palabras lo hicieron reflexionar, tenía razón suspiro antes de caminar a su casa, acordando verse mañana para entrenar.

La mirada ámbar del chico se enfocaría al cielo y en ella se reflejaría la firme decisión de salvar a su adorada amiga.

-O-

Con el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido y un hueco en el pecho, la mirada de Rukia se posaría en la única ventana de toda la habitación, se había despertado una hora antes y de inmediato la habían llevado a una habitación, una risita saldría de sus labios al pensar que una vez más estaba en cautiverio como una princesa.

-Es como un ridículo manga shojo- su voz incluso sonaba rasposa y movió su cuerpo para poder acomodarse mejor, sus preciosos ojos se clavarían en el techo y recordaría como fue que llego a estar en ese lugar.

 _-Solo vengo a entregarte un mensaje- hablo con voz tranquila y sus ojos negros se posaron en los violetas._

 _-¿Un mensaje?- pregunto el agarre de su espada se había aminorado._

 _-¿Vas a escucharme o te seguirás comportando como una salvaje?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba en una roca y se cruzaba de piernas, suspiro con cansancio mientras veía como la joven entraba en conflicto con ella misma- Aizen-sama me mando a verte, él quiere que tú te quedes en Hueco Mundo y el dejara libre a la mujer- ese era el mensaje oficial, era todo lo que ella tenía que decirle- Sin embargo mi libre albedrio a escogido decirte algo de mayor importancia- anuncio y con ello se ganó la atención de la pelinegra._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto recelosa y con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Dime algo… ¿no te has sentido extraña desde llegaste aquí?, ¿no sientes como tu reiatsu busca fusionarse con alguien o algo?- las preguntas lograron perturbar a la morena quien dejo de empuñar su zanpakuto y miro detenidamente a la joven- ¿Acaso tu respuesta no es afirmativa?._

 _-Presiento que vas a decirme…- su voz fría y carente de cualquier atisbo de miedo hizo sonreír a Lenalee, los siguientes minutos le explico tranquila y detalladamente el funcionamiento del Hogyoku como este buscaba su alma y como Aizen la usaría para llevar a cabo su plan._

 _Para cuando termino de hablar, Rukia estaba sentada junto a ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto, había guardado su katana hace tiempo._

 _-El Hogyoku responde a tu alma, una vez que despierte y haya absorbido parte de tu reiatsu serias capaz de controlarlo, de decirle que hacer. Si lo lograras Aizen quedaría vulnerable y tus amigos serían capaces de derrotarlo- en ningún momento hicieron contacto visual, aun así Lenalee sabía que la escuchaba._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunto con voz suave._

 _-Traicionarlos…- murmuro apenas audible y fue suficiente para que el corazón de la morena se estrujara, sus ojos negros se fijarían en su rostro –Para la Sociedad de Almas serias una traidora pero es mejor sacrificar a pocos por muchos ¿no?._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto confundida y viendo como la pequeña fuente de kido se agotaba- ¿No se supone que eres un arrancar?._

 _-Bueno en realidad solo soy un androide con apariencia humana- la pequeña shinigami la vio de reojo, eso explicaba muchas cosas- La verdad es que envidio mucho a los humanos, son seres efímeros, ríen, lloran, pelean, sufren, se regocijan, se lamentan, odian y aman a otros, viven tantas emociones al mismo tiempo y a la vez como si fuera la última vez. Vivir eternamente no es de mi agrado, es solo vivir las mismas emociones sin ningún cambio, sin poder vivir de manera diferente- sus palabras hicieron que Rukia jadeara y se mordiera su labio inferior, esa chica tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía desde que conoció a Ichigo._

 _Ambas se miraron a los ojos y compartieron una mirada que solo ellas entendieron._

 _-¿Qué pasara con Inoue?- pregunto una vez que salió de su estupor._

 _-Ella es solo un cebo para atraerte aquí, si tú te quedas por voluntad propia, esa mujer y el resto de tus amigos estarán a salvo, hasta que el Hogyoku despierte y tú puedas controlarlo…_

Su decisión fue lo que la llevo a hacer lo que hizo, su mirada se llenó de determinación ella podía hacerlo, controlaría el Hogyoku y le daría la oportunidad a Ichigo de poder vencer a Aizen un pequeño suspiro saldría de sus labios al recordar al chico de cabello naranja, asi como a Renji y sus amigos y su corazón finalmente se estrujaría al pensar en su hermano. ¿La odiaría? ¿Volvería a convertirse en la deshonra de los Kuchiki?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus recuerdos y sus ojos se abrieron cuando la imponente figura de Grimmjow apareciera y cerrara la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama y cerro la sencilla yukata, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho y su ceño fruncido.

Grimmjow sonreiría al ver a la joven en estado de defensa, su vista vagaría por el lugar, un sencillo cuarto con una cama individual al fondo y unos taburetes, todo en color gris y blanco caminaría despacio hasta sentarse en el taburete que estaba junto a la cama y tragaría visiblemente cuando recordó el tacto de su suave piel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta y su enojo aumento cuando vi al chico recargarse y pasar sus brazos tras su cabeza –Te hice una pregunta ¿qué demonios haces aquí?.

-Tranquila shinigami, si quisiera matarte o hacerte algo lo habría hecho desde antes- respondió con tranquilidad y suspiro sonoramente.

Rukia se fijó en su abdomen perfectamente marcado, contraerse y relajarse- Eso no contesta mi pregunta- rebatió y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

-Creo que solo tenía curiosidad- desvió la vista hacia la diminuta ventana, él tenía una vista mucho mejor desde su cuarto, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a ver a la joven que en ese momento parecía cansada -¿Por qué estás aquí shinigami?.

La morena lanzaría una risita cansada- ¿No lo sabes?- pregunto irónica y ligeramente irritada, eso molestaría al arrancar que se levantaría de su lugar y empujaría a Rukia provocando que su pequeño cuerpo rebotara contra la pared.

-No intentes jugar conmigo shinigami, no olvides que puedo matarte en el momento en que yo quiera- sus rostros estaban muy juntos, la mano de Grimmjow se encontraba justo al lado del rostro de la chica, quería asustarla pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron los de ella, solo encontró un azul índigo impenetrable, tenía la mirada de alguien que pese a todo había aceptado su destino.

Rukia esbozaría una ligera sonrisa –Pusieron el Hogyoku dentro de mi alma otra vez- sus palabras hicieron que él se alejara de ella, aunque no lo suficiente.

-¿El cabrón de Szayel fue quien lo hizo?- pregunto y la morena fue capaz de notar un rastro de confusión en la mirada de Grimmjow , al parecer Aizen no le había dicho nada a su ejército.

-Sí… aunque no es algo que recuerde honestamente- sus ojos empezaron a doler…otra vez tenia sueño.

-¿Por eso traicionaste a Kurosaki?- aun no entendía nada, tendría que intercambiar información con Nnoitra o conseguir que la morena le diera más detalles.

-Quien sabe…- respondió, un nuevo mareo la desequilibro y sintió como era tomada del hombro para después ser recostada en la cama otra vez, su rostro mostro el desconcierto que tenía ante la acción -¿Qué haces?.

-Evito que quedes más idiota al golpearte en la cabeza- respondió el peliceleste y se sentó en el espacio que aun había en la cama– De verdad eres toda una enana- dijo viendo todo el espacio que había de sus pies al término de la cama.

-Idiota- el insulto haría que se volteara con el ceño fruncido, pero solo se topó con una chica que luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

-Duérmete de una vez- semi ordeno pero ella le respondió que no tenía sueño, él le dijo que era obvio que se estaba quedando dormida y siguieron peleando dos minutos más hasta que finalmente el sueño venció a la joven.

-Eres una idiota…- le dijo aun cuando ella ya no lo escuchaba, vería el semblante tranquilo de la joven y de manera involuntaria volvería a rozar la mejilla de la chica, antes de salir de la habitación.

Se toparía con Mila Rose en el camino a su palacio, pero esta vez rechazaría la oferta sintiendo aun el contacto de su mano con la piel de Rukia. Si bien era cierto que solo buscaba molestarla, también era verdad que le desconcertaba por qué habían hecho que ella se quedara.

" _Este no es lugar para los débiles"_ pensó y una vez más su mente le jugaría una mala pasada, al evocar la imagen de los rosados labios entreabiertos de la chica.

 **Notas Finales**

 **En realidad Rukia no traiciono a nadie ¿o si? ¿Como es que Grimmjow intercambia información con Nnoitra? XDD**

 **Cuidense mucho :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! La verdad es que tenia el capitulo listo desde ayer... Y no lo había subido por una cosa o por otra.**

 **Espero les guste :))**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

3

El sueño comenzaba a abandonarla, pronto cada uno de sus sentidos fue despertando uno a uno y a pesar de saber que ya no tenía sueño, no deseaba abrir los ojos sin embargo su estómago quemo de hambre.

-Maldición- murmuro con voz ronca, la pequeña shinigami giro su cuerpo y su rostro choco con la suavidad de la almohada blanca finalmente abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, desconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba pues el cuarto era más grande y había dos puertas más apartando de la que supuso seria la entrada.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, notando que esta era de un tamaño matrimonial, seguía sintiéndose ligeramente mareada aunque pensó que se debía a su falta de alimento e involuntariamente toco su pecho, por las palabras que había compartido con Lenalee sabía que el Hogyoku absorbería su reiatsu hasta lograr madurar.

-Sacrificando a pocos por muchos- murmuro y esta vez no había un tinte de ironía o melancolía en su voz, intento ponerse de pie pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver la presencia de la pálida pelinegra.

-Por fin despertaste- la puerta se cerró y ella camino hacia la cama- No te pongas de pie- informo y solo entonces la morena se dio cuenta del pequeño botiquín que Lenalee llevaba- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto mientras sacaba un par de jeringas y prepara algún tipo de solución en polvo –Supongo que sí, dormiste alrededor de 12 horas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de inmediato, pues ella nunca solía dormir tanto ni siquiera en sus días libres.

La otra pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros –Es normal, fracturamos tu alma y la volvimos a reconstruir- menciono como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y se sentaba en la cama, dejando a la morena en medio de esta.

Rukia entonces entendió por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera, recordó la pequeña platica que tuvo con Grimmjow antes de caer dormida se perdió momentáneamente en sus recuerdos hasta que sintió como Lenalee le abría la yukata sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto escandalizada, no era alguien totalmente pudorosa sin embargo no confiaba en ella, en respuesta recibió una mueca burlona de parte de su acompañante.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de mi Rukia-chan, ambas tenemos prácticamente lo mismo - la pico burlonamente.

Ella en respuesta endureció su mirada- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?.

-No estarás pensando en que voy a tocarte de manera inapropiada ¿o sí?- alzo una ceja y el silencio de parte de Rukia confirmo el pensamiento de Lenalee que cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza –Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque pensaste eso- aclaro y le mostro a Rukia la jeringa que ya tenía la solución dentro- Esto evitara que el Hogyoku absorba todo tu reiatsu- Rukia la miro intrigada –Es un estabilizador de reiatsu, nadie aquí puede usar kido y yo solo se lo básico.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- cuestiono al tiempo que volvía a abrir su yukata y dejaba al descubierto su hombro.

-Sí, las hice para Aizen-sama y al final terminaron siendo unas simples pastillas- la morena pregunto porque no le daba a ella lo mismo que a Aizen- El reiatsu de Aizen-sama es diferente al tuyo o al de cualquiera de aquí… necesita dosis más altas para mantenerse estabilizado- explico una vez que la aguja salió de la piel, la pálida chica solo puso una sencilla curita blanca- Termine.

Rukia volvió a acomodarse la ropa y veía como la pelinegra sacaba algo de ropa de un armario y la dejaba en la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Ella la miro y le sonrió- Cuando te quedaste dormida, te traje a mi cuarto… hace menos frio que en el laboratorio de Szayel-sama- dejo la ropa en la cama y luego saco unas toallas- Puedes quedarte aquí, nadie te molestara.

-¿No tienes problema?- la morena tomo la toalla y se puso de pie.

Lenalee negó después de decirle que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio de Szayel dejándolo solo únicamente cuando en verdad necesitaba descansar –Aunque no creo que suceda hasta en unas semanas- sonrió y señalo a una puerta diferente- Trata de asearte un poco, luces como la mierda- le dijo burlonamente.

-Muy graciosa- respondió aunque no dudaba de que tuviera razón, la pelinegra estuvo a punto de salir pero la morena se lo impidió al tomarla suavemente del brazo- ¿Estas segura que no hay problema de que este aquí?- pregunto haciendo alusión a las demás espadas y fracciones del lugar, la joven entendió a lo que Rukia se refería.

-En este piso solo estoy yo y unos metros más adelante esta el palacio de Szayel-sama, cada espada tiene un palacio y sus fracciones viven en él. Hay un comedor para todos unos pisos más arriba pero nadie suele ir a comer ahí.

-¿Todos los espadas tienen su palacio bajo tierra?- no quería sonar como alguien molesta, pues la joven parecía tener algo de prisa.

-A excepción de Grimmjow-sama si… pero supongo que es algo que ya sabes ¿no?- la vio con una ceja alzada y las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de un pálido rosa y sus cejas se juntaron- Hablaste con el ¿no?.

-E-eso no fue una conversación, e-él no dejaba de molestarme y…- hablo atropelladamente.

-Como sea- respondió con una ligera sonrisa –Hare que alguien te traiga de comer- con esas palabras salió del cuarto.

Rukia solo suspiro y entro al baño y se maravilló al ver una gran tina, que no tardo en llenar rápidamente, se quitó la ropa con cuidado y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Me veo hecha mierda- se dijo cuándo sus ojos detallaron su cabello mal acomodado y sus labios resecos así como las pequeñas bolsitas debajo de sus ojos, negó en silencio y con cuidado se adentró en la bañera.

oOo

-No voy a acostarme contigo- su voz sonaba seria y mantenía la misma posición que cuando entro, con las manos en los bolsillos su rostro estoico desanimo a Mila Rose que finalmente quito sus delgados brazos del cuello de Grimmjow, ella se alejó un par de pasos y camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-No sé nada aparte de lo que Harribel-sama sabe, tienes que irte pronto Apache y Sun Sun no deben tardar- lo vio de reojo y vio como él se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Crees que voy a creerte?- pregunto –Harribel es como el perro faldero de Aizen, lo más seguro es que ella esté enterada de todo, y claro ella les cuenta todo a ustedes tres- su comentario burlón molestó a la morena que se levantó e hizo el ameno de darle una bofetada sin embargo el peliceleste solo tomo su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza-¿Y bien?

-Maldito- gruño mientras soportaba el dolor, él la soltó y ella lo vio con rabia- ¡Ya te dije que no se nada!, solo que Aizen le pidió a Szayel poner el Hogyoku dentro de la shinigami, no sé nada mas- respondió molesta- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la lacaya de Szayel?.

-¿La mocosa que es un androide?- pregunto extrañado.

La morocha asintió mientras volvía a tomar una distancia prudente entre ambos- Supe que ella estuvo presente cuando fracturaron el alma de la shinigami, además de Lilynette ¿qué otra fracción tiene tantos beneficios?, ella habla directamente con Aizen y lo sabes- Grimmjow, le sonrió y la tomo del mentón.

-Sabía que no eras tan estúpida- soltó con burla, mientras la dejaba paralizada y le lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Grimmjow se percató que en realidad nadie sabía porque la pequeña shinigami estaba en ese lugar, antes de hablar con Mila Rose hablo con Nnoitra obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspiro e hizo tronar los músculos de su cuello. En realidad sabía que el único que tenía total conocimiento de todo era Szayel y su fracción, aunque claro había alguien más que lo sabía.

-Va a ser muy divertido- se dijo con voz tranquila y se encamino a la habitación donde había estado dormida Rukia.

-O-

Hiyori maldijo en voz alta cuando Kensei le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Ichigo, el golpe lo mando varios metros lejos y su cuerpo se estampo con fuerza en una de las grandes rocas de esa sala de entrenamiento, poniéndose de nuevo su máscara y usando un shunpo llego de lleno con el joven de cabello gris.

-Ne Shinji… ¿que le sucede a la fresa?- sin despegar los ojos del muchacho de cabello naranja, volteo a ver a su amigo rubio y supo que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo- ¿Vas a decirme siquiera, que hacemos con Urahara?.

El vizard seguía con su mirada puesta en Ichigo, ignorando las preguntas de la chica de coletas por lo que una pequeña chancla se estrelló con fuerza en su rostro, provocando una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-¡Estúpida!, ¿qué demonios te sucedes?- grito colérico mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz.

-Eso te pasa por ignorarme ¡maldito calvo!- se colocó de nuevo su pequeña sandalia y lo vio con una ceja alzada- ¿Y bien?, ¿que es lo que pasa a la zanahoria con complejo de fruta?.

Shinji solo resoplo y se sentó correctamente, en el proceso golpeo su muslo izquierdo.

-No esperas que me siente ahí ¿o sí?- la joven señalo su rodilla y la sonrisa burlona del chico la hizo confirmar sus sospechas- Ni es tus mejores sueños Hirako.

-¿Y eso porque?, te recuerdo que has estado encima de mi muchas veces…- lo siguiente fue una Hiyori furiosa que lo golpeo sin ninguna contemplación. Una vez que ambos terminaron con su quinta pelea del día. Hirako le explico brevemente lo que sabía, además de la pequeña excursión a Hueco Mundo de Ichigo y sus amigos.

-Así que usaron a esa mujer como cebo- respondió Hiyori estando recargada en el pecho de Shinji- Es tan típico de Aizen.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros- Existe demasiado en juego en esta guerra- bajo su mirada y sonrió al ver las pequeñas pecas en el rostro de Hiyori- Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

Hiyori lo miro detenidamente- Imbécil… – respondió y ambos se besaron suavemente, antes de que fuera el turno de Shinji de pelear con Ichigo… otra vez.

oOo

Con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, el capitán de la sexta división se debatía entre lo correcto y su orgullo, podría sencillamente hacer lo que el comandante le ordeno pero no podía.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el grisáceo de sus ojos parecía brillar en la oscuridad de su oficina, con pasos lentos se dirigió al altar a su querida esposa, cuando estuvo ahí y vio el retrato de la mujer sonriéndole supo que debía defender la promesa que le hizo a la única mujer que amo. Negó en silencio antes de encaminarse a su escuadrón.

Renji que había regresado del mundo humano hacia solo unas horas, revisaba los informes de gastos, tenía un gesto cansado pues aunque estaba determinado a ayudar a Ichigo eso no dejaba de lado que seguía siendo teniente de la sexta división. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y la imponente figura de su capitán apareció.

-Renji, ordena que preparen una senkaimon- ordeno antes de salir, haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieran ¿su capitán iba a ayudar al pelinaranja también?.

-O-

Con una esponjosa y blanca toalla, la morena terminaba de secarse el cabello, suspiro y agradeció infinitamente la comida que le llevaron dejando la toalla en un taburete. No había muchas cosas en el cuarto de la pelinegra además de lo básico.

-Esto es tan aburrido- se dijo a si misma viendo el monótono cuarto, por un momento deseo estar en la casa Kurosaki y molestar a Ichigo, ver televisión o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar encerrada- Maldita sea- se dejó caer en la cama preguntándose si en realidad planeaban tenerla encerrada para siempre.

-Me muero antes de que eso suceda- dictamino con voz seria, sus piernas que quedaron colgando comenzaron a hacer círculos involuntarios. Pensó en salir aunque no sabía si era una buena idea, bajo la mirada hacia su ropa y un pequeño rubor invadió sus mejillas, si planeaba salir de allí quizá debería ponerse algo más.

Camino hasta el closet y lo abrió queriendo buscar algo, escucho la puerta abrirse y no le presto la mayor importancia pensando que la dueña del cuarto había regresado, en el closet no había nada más que pequeñas faldas y extraño por un momento los infantiles vestidos de Yuzu, como no encontró una chaqueta salió del closet dispuesta a preguntar por algo más abrigador.

-Disculpa... pero no tienes algo un poco más...- las palabras murieron en sus labios justo en el momento que vio a la persona sentada en la cama- ¿Qué diablos esas haciendo?.

-Carajo contigo mujer, ¿no tienes otro tipo de pregunta?- se encontraba sentado en la cabecera y tenía los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Mierda contigo Grimmjow!- exclamo furiosa sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre- ¡Lárgate y déjame sola!- señalo a la puerta y su rostro molesto hizo sonreír a su espectador que rápidamente se puso de pie y la tomo de la muñeca.

-No recuerdo que dijeras groserías, a decir verdad el recuerdo que tengo tuyo es cayendo inconsciente por el sueño. ¡Oh espera! antes de eso te atravesé el estómago y caíste inconsciente- la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona que se esfumo cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada que hizo que rostro quedara ladeado- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿me golpeaste?.

Rukia mantenía el puño levantado y una expresión sombría en el rostro- Si, ¿o es que eres tan idiota para no diferenciar un golpe?.

-Tu…- tenía la mejilla mallugada y de inmediato su rostro mostro el enojo que comenzaba a dominarlo, la tomo bruscamente de los hombros y la estampo contra la pared sacándole un quejido de dolor- ¿Quién demonios te crees para golpearme de esa manera?.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, ambas furiosas y fue la mirada de la pelinegra que termino por descolocar ligeramente al muchacho de cabellos celestes, los enormes orbes volvían a tener un frio azul índigo. Ni siquiera sabía que las mujeres pudieran mirar de esa manera.

-Eres una estúpida- término por decir al tiempo que la soltaba de los hombros y se alejara de ella casual.

-¿Disculpa?- su actitud despreocupada preocupo a la chica, termino por fruncir el ceño al entender que él solo buscaba molestarla… " _Es un cretino y un idiota"._

-Ya me escuchaste- respondió simplón y se recargo en la pared – No sobrevivirás mucho por aquí si sigues tentando a tu suerte.

-Pero ese no es tu problema ¿o sí?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y se dio cuenta que el no dejaba de llamarla por aquel título, le molestaba de alguna manera- Además mi nombre no es shinigami es Kuchi…

-Rukia, tu nombre es Rukia- él tenía el recuerdo de su primera pelea con Kurosaki y recordaba a la perfección como el había gritado por la muchacha.

Ella lo vio extrañada y recupero su semblante serio y orgulloso en segundos- Así es aunque no es como si pudieras llamarme por mi nombre.

-Claro que no- camino hasta ella y puso su enorme mano en su cabeza- Creo que te llamare pigmea- la vio hacia abajo por la marcada diferencia de estaturas y lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un golpe en las costillas.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron discutiendo sobre nada en general, hablando sobre la estatura de Rukia y en algún momento ambos dejaron de discutir mientras Grimmjow se sentó de nuevo en la cama y la pequeña morena se sentó en el piso, recargada en la puerta del baño.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo estás haciendo?, y no refiero a tu increíble capacidad de ser molesto- la pelinegra lo veía con algo de recelo, si bien era cierto que ella era importante para Aizen y su plan no borraba el hecho de que el sujeto frente suyo podía matarla.

Grimmjow había estado mirando al techo, discutir con ella había sido divertido en varias formas, volteo a verla en cuanto escucho su voz y su mirada se detuvo en las clavículas que eran visibles debido a su ropa.

-¿Por qué tienes el Hogyoku?- la pregunta hizo sonreír a la joven.

-Entonces no eres tan idiota como aparentas- respondió y el solo lanzo una especie de gruñido que le siguió a una mirada amenazante, la pelinegra se debatía si contarle la verdad o no- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.

El chasqueo la lengua y se volvió a mirarla- Curiosidad tal vez… o quizá estoy esperando el momento en que Kurosaki venga por ti y volvamos a pelear y hasta que eso pase solo quiero matar el tiempo.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea pelear?- pregunto realmente interesada y eso lo hizo sonreír y pasar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si, además de pelear pienso en sexo- en su rostro se formó una preciosa sonrisa ladeada que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña morena.

-Imbécil…- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor, eso solo hizo que Grimmjow se riera sin ningún tipo de recato- ¡Cállate!.

-No me digas que nunca has hecho absolutamente nada…- la pregunta tenía un trasfondo que la morena enseguida entendió. Ella era inocente más no mojigata y su estadía en el Inuzuri era la prueba de ello.

-Sé cómo funciona un hombre- le respondió tratando de desaparecer el rubor de su rostro, el joven la miro con real interés y termino por sonreír ante tal afirmación.

-Como digas…- se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo volteándola a ver- ¿No vienes?- Ella lo vio extrañada y le pregunto con la mirada a que se refería- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto irónicamente, ella suspiro y termino poniéndose de pie.

-Solo porque estoy muy aburrida.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y ella se adelantó algunos pasos dejándole a Grimmjow la vista del pequeño lunar que ella tenía en su omoplato.

-Te queda bien esa ropa- le dijo una vez que estuvo a la par con sus pasos.

Rukia solo carraspeo, la ropa que Lenalee le había prestado era una sencilla falda blanca que terminaba a medio muslo, no tenía problema por eso ni por el calzado cuyas calcetas llegaban solo a sus tobillos. El verdadero problema era la blusa que se ataba a su cuello y dejaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda al descubierto, esta era de color blanco y tenía los bordes negros

-Solo sigue caminando- su frase se la dijo más a ella misma que a su acompañante.

-Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vamos...- el detuvo sus pasos y ella lo imito y se giró a verlo, estaba nerviosa eso podía verlo y no entendía porque algo de eso le gusto-Por aquí- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y ella lo siguió.

-¿Esto es de verdad?- pregunto la pequeña shinigami, Grimmjow la llevo algunos pisos más arriba llegando a una pequeña pero bien acondicionada sala de entrenamiento- ¿Está bien que estemos aquí?- pregunto viendo como el joven se quitaba su chaqueta y tomaba unas espadas de entrenamiento.

-Este lugar es de Zommari, pero nunca lo usa- informo y se giró lanzándole una katana que ella atrapo sin mucho problema- No hago esto por ti, es que eres muy débil y en cualquier momento alguien puede abrirte el estómago otra vez- soltó con burla, en ese instante la pequeña morena lo ataco con todo y ambos entraron en un combate que más bien parecía ser una danza perfectamente sincronizada.

Si bien era cierto que Grimmjow era más alto y fuerte, en algunas ocasiones el cuerpo masculino tuvo menor poderío sobre el delicado femenino, Rukia fue capaz de devolver y dar varios golpes.

oOo

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta con total calma y camino sin ningún rumbo hasta que llego el techo de Las Noches, cuando estuvo en el techo y sintió el frio llenar sus pulmones así como azotar su pálido rostro en esos momentos es cuando se permitía a si mismo recordar. La recordaba a ella sin querer, desde el momento en que Aizen le había dicho que ella era solo un medio para atraer a Hueco Mundo a sus amigos, desde ese momento empezó a molestarse con el hombre a quien le debía lealtad.

No entendía el propósito de Aizen, si bien era cierto que la pelinegra era necesaria, bien podían tenerla encerrada en el laboratorio, no comprendía por qué había permitido que ella deambulara por ahí.

Lo entendió hasta que Aizen lo puso a vigilar a Grimmjow y el hecho de que el entrara en la habitación de la morena y luego ambos salieran le confirmo lo que ya sabia y no quería creer.

-Todo esta fríamente calculado- su voz no tuvo expresión alguna y aun así un suspiro muy humano salió de sus labios al recordar a la mujer de cabello naranja. Terminaría por negar en silencio ya que todavía tenía que dar varios informes sobre las actividades de Grimmjow y de la pequeña shinigami.

-O-

Horas más tarde cuando Grimmjow como la pequeña morena estuvieron cansados de entrenar, el joven solo la dejo en ese lugar así que regreso al cuarto que le habían asignado.

-Es un animal- murmuro viendo el enorme hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en su plano abdomen, el joven de cabello celeste no se contuvo se mordió el labio y con cuidado se adentró en la tina de baño. Lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el agua la cubrió por completo.

Rukia una vez que termino de lavar tanto su cabello como su cuerpo se permitió relajarse, no había vuelto a ver a la pálida pelinegra y no sabía si eso era buena o mala señal estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron, ahí en la puerta se encontraba el cretino de Grimmjow teniendo el ceño fruncido.

-Oye pigmea necesito que…

-¡Kyaaaaaaahhh!- la pelinegra tomo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, una pequeña barra de jabón, esta salió volando y se estrelló con fuerza en la cara de la sexta espada.

-¡Estúpida!- grito sobándose la dolorida mejilla- ¿Qué carajos te sucede?- con un puño alzado intento acercarse sin embargo la morena seguía lanzando toda clase de objetos de baño.

-¡Lárgate maldito pervertido!- con su brazo izquierdo cubrió su pecho mientras que con la mano derecha lanzo tanto el shampoo como diferentes lociones de baño.

El muchacho esquivo todo con mayor facilidad y una vez que se acercó lo suficiente la tomo de la muñeca derecha alzándola en el proceso y dejando sus rostros muy juntos

-No hay nada en tu cuerpo que logre provocar algo en mi- le dejo claro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro avergonzado de la chica.

-I-idiota… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto molestas e intentando soltarse del agarre que el mantenía sobre ella. En el proceso solo logro que Grimmjow se percatara del hematoma que adornaba el cuerpo de la joven.

-No me digas que te hiciste eso solo por unos cuantos golpes… de verdad eres una mujer débil- en respuesta solo obtuvo un certero golpe entre las piernas provocando que se doblara y en consecuencia soltara a la chica

Rukia aprovecho para salir de la tina y tapar su menudo cuerpo con una toalla, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de baño cuando fue tomada del tobillo obligándola a caer en el proceso y el joven de cabellos celestes callo encima suyo.

-¡Maldición!- murmuraron los dos al unísono, se habían golpeado directamente con el piso y la pelinegra hizo un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por el otro, fue en ese momento que ambos se percataron en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ninguno perdía detalle del rostro del otro, la toalla cubría el pequeño cuerpo pero eso no impedía que Grimmjow fuera capaz de sentir a la perfección la anatomía de la morena debajo suyo mientras que la joven sentía la fuerte y marcada musculatura de él.

-Ejem…- un carraspeo los hizo voltearse y en la entrada se toparon con la dueña de la habitación- No quisiera interrumpir sus actividades Grimmjow-sama pero debo examinar a Rukia- explico mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Lenalee explico brevemente que necesitaba ponerle otra inyección a la morena, esta asintió y entro al baño, la chica de ojos negros empezó a preparar el estabilizador de reiatsu ante la atenta mirada de la sexta espada que nunca abandono el cuarto.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- le pregunto sabiendo que ella tenía que responder a sus superiores siendo ella una simple fracción.

-Un estabilizador de reiatsu- explico sencillamente y vio de reojo como el joven fruncía el ceño sin entender porque la morena necesitaba eso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo irónica- Esto evita que Rukia se quede dormida- ambos voltearon y vieron a una vestida y aun molesta Rukia salir del baño.

Minutos después la pálida chica salía del cuarto, alegando que necesitaba regresar a sus labores.

Rukia solo se sobo el hombro dolorido, una pequeñísima sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar como en algunas ocasiones Ichigo la había vendado de alguna herida pero la sonrisa se borraría de su rostro cuando viera al joven que una vez estaba acostado en la cama sin hacer ningún reparo en moverse.

-¿Qué?, ¿no vas a gritarme qué demonios hago aquí?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una pigmea.

El apelativo la hizo fruncir el ceño y una vez más estuvo a punto de perder los estribos sin embargo se limitó a suspirar y a sobarse la cien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestiono y sus ojos se achicaron intentando detectar algún gesto en el que delatara sus acciones- Si vienes otra vez a molestarme déjame decirte que no voy a permitir…- sus palabras murieron en su boca pues el joven se puso de pie y apretó sus mejillas provocando que en el bello rostro de ella se formara una mueca muy graciosa.

-Hablas demasiado- sentencio y volvió a sonreír al ver la cara de la morena, la soltó y se encamino hacia la salida- Quiero que hagas algo- la vio de reojo.

-¿Y porque debería obedecerte?- ella tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-Porque yo soy el rey de este lugar- la tomo de un brazo obligándola a salir del cuarto.

Grimmjow la condujo hasta lo que Rukia dedujo que era el comedor de todos, este tenía dos grandes mesas ovaladas y una puerta donde supuso que era la cocina.

-Bien, haz algo útil y hazme de cenar- ordeno mientras se sentaba y recargaba sus pies en la mesa- ¿Qué esperas?.

Si en ese momento tuviera a Sode no shirayuki, lo congelaría y cortaría para después repartir los restos congelados por todo Hueco Mundo, cuando ella se negó, el volvió a arrastrarla dentro de la cocina.

-¡No!, no soy tu maldita esclava y en todo caso ¿porque no lo haces tú?- pregunto cuando vio todo lo necesario para preparar un sencillo estofado de carne.

-El inútil que prepara mi comida no está y no me gusta ensuciarme las manos- informo con sencilla simpleza.

-Eres todo un inútil- dejo ver la morena pues entendía que él no podía preparar su comida- De ninguna manera pienso cocinarte bastante tengo con haberte soportado todo el día- avanzo tres pasos cuando su propio estomago le recordó que debía comer.

-Así que también tienes hambre- evidencio burlón- ¿Por qué no eres coherente y preparas algo?…pigmea.

Ella solo se mordió el labio antes de girarse a verlo siendo consciente de que era poco probable que Lenalee le mandara comida otra vez –Pero tú me ayudaras.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya oíste, lo hare solo si tú me ayudas- tomo los vegetales que increíblemente tenían una buena pinta y dando instrucciones sobre lo que tenía y no que hacer ella recordó cuando siendo pequeños le enseño a Renji a pescar y a preparar alimentos.

Por otro lado Grimmjow se olvidó que ella debía de obedecerle a él y se dedicó a hacer lo que la morena le dijo, ambos pasarían por alto que eran observados nuevamente por un par de ojos verdes.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Por si se lo preguntan me gusta inundar el mundo interno de Ichigo, es algo que disfruto mucho XD**

 **Aunque Grimmjow y Rukia parecen llevarse medianamente bien, no por eso voy a dejar a Ichigo fuera de todo esto despues de todo no seria un triangulo amoroso sin tres no? Lamento si me he perdido un poco con este fic, ustedes no estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo... pero este es mi ultimo año en la universidad lo que implica servicio social... y escribir una tesis... Aun asi no dejare mis historias, tengo a algunas personitas por aqui que estan leyendo "Nadie como tu" tendre lista una actitualizacion la proxima semana :)**

 **Gracias a: Zelda-24, Yukio05, Sherry uwu, X.X, Kei, ane-berry 92**

 **Cuidense mucho :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola...**

 **La verdad me perdí en el sendero de la vida... Bueno en fin tratare de no hacerlo mas, espero les guste este capitulo**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

4

El shinigami de vistoso cabello rojo miraba incomodo la pequeña mesita del centro, el ambiente era tenso y se sentía pesado, podía jurar que incluso le costaba respirar, trago ligeramente y pudo ver como salían pequeñas chispas de los hombres frente suyo.

-¡Oh! vamos Byakuya-boy tan solo dile a Ichigo porque tu repentina visita- soltó con ligera sorna Yoruichi viendo divertida como el pelinaranja y el capitán de la sexta división se retaban con la mirada.

-Capitan Kuchiki, pensé que teníamos confianza….- con un tono dramático y escondiéndose tras su abatico, suspiro fingiendo que se encontraba abatido- Luego que deje que usted y Abarai-san se sentaran en mis finos muebles…

Byakuya frunció el ceño, los muebles del rubio no eran más que simples baratijas, suspiro sintiendo como la situación se volvía absurda.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cuándo piensas hablar?- le pregunto el pelinaranja, sus fuertes brazos seguían cruzados y su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

-Sigues tan impertinente como siempre… Kurosaki- murmuro el altivo pelinegro y con su gesto imperturbable, termino por suspirar- Estoy al tanto de tu interés en querer rescatar a Rukia de Hueco Mundo- el ceño del pelinaranja se frunció más, no sabía porque pero las palabras del pelinegro no le gustaban…- Como capitán del Gotei 13 y cabeza del Clan Kuchiki es mi deber impedir tal acción… sin embargo, no puedo volver a fallarle de esa manera a Hisana- sus palabras tuvieron dos acciones, los dos shinigamis abrieron los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Por otro lado Urahara y Yoruichi no perdieron oportunidad para burlarse del capitán de la sexta división alegando "su sentido de protección hacia su pequeña hermana".

Byakuya tan solo les dio una gélida mirada que fue dirigida hacia su teniente y al shinigami sustituto.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto aun anonadado Ichigo- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cam…?

-Mis decisiones no te conciernen Kurosaki, no le informare al Capitán comandante tus planes, solo espero que sepas responder a lo que te estoy otorgando- el pelinaranja sabía a lo que se refería, tenía que rescatar a Rukia y derrotar a Aizen sin importar nada.

Minutos más tarde el capitán de la sexta división se marchó, su teniente permaneció en el sitio alegando que aun debía continuar con su entrenamiento, aunque no era más que una sesión intensiva para sacar el estrés, junto con el pelinaranja bajaron de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento, esta vez no lo esperan los vizards, sin embargo la diosa de la velocidad se ofreció a entrenar con ellos esa noche.

-¿Va a salir, jefe?- le pregunto Tessai, el dueño que lo miro de reojo antes de sonreír y ver a Ururu a los pies de su amigo.

-Iré a ver a alguien antes de que se haga más tarde, no tardare demasiado- explico y con cuidado salió del local, no era media noche y aun así las transitadas calles permanecían solitarias, el rubio sonrió con algo de alegría al ver a la figura de Isshin metros más adelante.

-¿Es una hermosa noche para caminar no crees?- pregunto con su voz cantarina pero el pelinegro permanecía imperturbable, él sonrió más amplio aunque modero el tono de su voz- Supongo que no es sobre Kurosaki-san de lo que quieres hablar…

-Solo dile a mi estúpido hijo que pase por su casa, sus hermanas empiezan a preocuparse de mas- soltó con algo de ironía y cerró los ojos suspirando mientras comenzaba a caminar y el rubio seguía sus pasos- Cuando conoció a Rukia-chan… nunca pensé que le pasaría lo mismo que a mí.

-El poder del amor es algo sorprendente… está decidido a traer a Kuchiki-san de regreso- se hizo un silencio, ambos varones sabían a lo que Ichigo se refería con esa frase, él no la llevaría de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, no… él la traería al mundo real el lugar donde el joven sentía que ella pertenecía…- A todo esto, como esta Inoue-san?, supe que tus hijas fueron a visitarla.

-Ella está bien, al menos a dejado de culparse a sí misma por lo que paso- murmuro con una sonrisa- Aunque es una buena chica es un desastre en la cocina, tuve que internar a Yuzu después que comiera con ella.

El comentario provoco la risa de ambos, siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que el pelinegro hablo otra vez.

-Es momento de volver...- la simple frase hizo que el rubio sonriera a la vez que se acomodaba su sombrero

oOo

Del otro lado ya había anochecido, las estrellas apenas iluminaban el cielo siendo que había numerosas nubes opacándolas, sus pasos lo guiaban hasta el ese bar en el distrito 1 que era tan conocido para él, aunque no tomara sake… apenas entro pudo ubicar rápidamente a varios oficiales, así como a la teniente Matsumoto, el teniente Hisagi y el teniente Kira.

-Buenas noches Capitán Ukitake- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando paso cerca de su mesa.

-Buenas noches- respondió amablemente, siguió caminando y llego al pequeño lugar privado donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba.

-Pensé que me habías dejado plantado- dijo a modo de saludo el capitán de la octava división- Casi me termino todo el sake- señalo la pequeña botella que estaba casi vacía.

-Vamos tu no necesitas ayuda para eso- sonrió y se sentó frente a su amigo, dejando su zanpakuto recargada en la pared, se froto la sien despacio recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-¿Todavía sigues preocupado?- le pregunto mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.

-No puedo evitarlo- admitió- Ya una vez permití que las cosas se salieran de control y Rukia tuvo que pagar por eso- menciono amargamente recordando lo que había pasado con su anterior teniente.

-¿Tú crees que Ichigo-kun se quede de brazos cruzados?- pregunto irónicamente, el peliblanco solo negó sabiendo que en realidad el pelinaranja sería el primero en ir a rescatar a la pelinegra.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Kyoraku lo miro con el ceño fruncido, desde que paso el incidente el Capitán comandante inicio un estricto perímetro de vigilancia por toda el área de Karakura, además usar la senkaimon estaba prácticamente prohibido a menos que un capitán viajara junto con la persona.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que tiene preocupado?.

-El hecho de que todo esto sea solo la parte de un rompecabezas- respondió, él no dudaba de Rukia, en realidad le preocupaba que estuvieran haciendo lo que Aizen quería.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de mas, ¿sabías que Byakuya viajo hace unas horas al mundo humano?- Ukitake lo miro sorprendido, pues nunca se esperó tal acción de parte del pelinegro- Yo tampoco creo que Rukia-chan nos traicionara, creo que esto solo es una parte del rompecabezas y en realidad ella sabe muy bien donde están las piezas.

Ukitake termino por sonreír, había piezas que aún no estaban claras lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a su oficial en el momento en el que tuviera oportunidad.

-O-

Grimmjow miraba ligeramente incrédulo la situación, en su larga vida como hollow había visto muchas cosas sin embargo el apetito de la chica frente suyo era algo totalmente novedoso.

-¿Cómo puedes comer de esa manera?- le pregunto, viendo como ella terminaba con el cuarto plato.

-Tenía hambre- respondió sin más y alzo una ceja viendo el rostro del peliceleste- ¿Tienes algún problema?, me gustaría saber porque me miras de esa manera.

-Solo es raro ver a una pigmea comer de esa manera- tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro que desapareció cuando la morena le aventó un pequeño tazón, el joven alcanzo a esquivarlo por poco- ¡Maldita sea contigo!, ¿por qué razón eres tan violenta?.

-Es tu culpa- acuso cruzándose de brazos- Te he dicho muchas veces cual es mi nombre- dictamino orgullosa.

-Tsk…- el arrancar murmuro una maldición- Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre está bien… Kuchiki, solo deja de comportarte como una salvaje.

Ella abrió los ojos, no por el hecho de oírlo decir su nombre o algo así, sino por el hecho de que el la acusaba de comportarse como una salvaje, cuando momentos antes mientras cocinaban él no dejaba de cortar vegetales como un desquiciado.

-No tienes arreglo- murmuro mientras se recargaba de lleno en el respaldo, había comido demasiado.

-¿No tienes frio?- le pregunto una vez que la imito y coloco sus pies en la mesa donde estaban los trastos y todo lo que utilizaron para preparar su cena.

Ella negó –Me gusta el frio- murmuro con apenas algo de voz y volteo a verlo- Nunca me ha molestado- lejos de que su zanpakuto fuera de hielo y nieve a ella le gustaba ese clima, desde que estaba en el Inuzuri.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta que la joven parecía perderse en su mente o recuerdos, frunció el ceño y decidió preguntar aquello que lo inquietaba desde que la vio en el laboratorio- ¿Por qué te convertiste en un shinigami?- ella se giró a verlo sin entender a qué se refería, él le dedico una sonrisa burlona- ¿No me digas que decidiste salvar a todas las almas de convertirse en Hollows?.

-No, al principio solo quería salvarme a mí misma- respondió sorprendiéndolo, ella trago sin saber muy bien porque seguía hablando- El Rukongai es la parte en donde llegan todas las almas, se asignan en base a la ubicación del tiempo, sus acciones en vida, la violencia que tuvo dicho acto y cuanta energía negativa generaron al morir una vez determinado eso llegan a un distrito diferente- su voz se volvía ronca- Yo llegue al distrito 78…- sus ojos vieron los celestes que la veían con el ceño fruncido tratando de digerir toda la información.

-Ósea que no es muy diferente de este lugar- soltó con algo de acidez que hizo que la morena curvara sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido un hollow?- pregunto girando medio cuerpo y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, soy de los pocos en este lugar que evoluciono gracias a las continuas luchas y a comer otros hollows más débiles- termino con su sádica sonrisa, pero extrañamente a la morena no le dieron escalofríos se limitó a verlo directamente-¿Qué?- pregunto ofuscado sintiéndose ligeramente frustrado por no haberle provocado miedo, pero todo eso quedo en segundo plano cuando de nueva cuenta el reiatsu de la joven comenzó a subir y bajar extrañamente.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, una vez más sentía como el sueño amenazaba con desvanecerla en ese momento, suspiro y murmuro otra maldición al sentir su cabeza pesada se puso de pie pero al hacerlo logro marearse un poco más y estuvo a punto de caerse pero obtuvo el equilibrio necesario.

-Pero ¿qué?- se preguntó y volteo viendo como el peliceleste la sostuvo de sus pequeños hombros, ella no pudo evitar jadear con algo de sorpresa.

-Deberías ir a tu habitación, si alguien te ve dormida te ira muy mal- ella solo asintió por inercia y no fue consciente del momento exacto en el que empezó a caminar siendo asistida por la sexta espada.

Minutos después y ayudada por Grimmjow, la morena llego a la que ahora era su habitación, apenas llego se quitó las calcetas junto con las sandalias y se metió en la cama sin importarle dejar a un arrancar sumamente confundido.

-Maldita sea contigo Kuchiki- soltó con ironía y su ceño fruncido, viendo la acompasada respiración de la joven, se acercó despacio a la cama y detallo sus pestañas largas y negras, su pequeña y respingada nariz junto con sus labios ligeramente rosados y entreabiertos… estaba tapada de mala manera pues la manta solo la cubría hasta la mitad del cuerpo, no supo en que momento acomodo la manta, solo fue consiente del fuerte portazo que dio y como se alejó del cuarto a gran velocidad.

oOo

Con el característico ruido de una sala de operaciones, la mirada de la joven pelinegra se enfocó en quien se levantaba del lugar y era asistido por su creador, bajo la vista cuando Szayel se dio cuenta que los estaba observando y suspirando intento relajarse, una vez que Aizen en compañía de la octava espada salieron del pequeño complejo donde se encontraban hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse del lugar.

-Hiciste bien en conservarla a tu lado- le dijo el castaño a Szayel con una ligera sonrisa- Es muy inteligente- los puños del de cabello rosa se tensaron, no hacía falta que Aizen siguiera alabando a la que debería ser solo un simple androide, suspiro varias veces antes de verlo.

-Todo marcha según los planes, no debería tener el mayor problema en absorber el Hogyoku… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- el castaño asintió y el ceño del otro varón se frunció aún más- ¿Aun planea atraer a los capitanes a Hueco Mundo?.

-Sí… aunque por el momento estoy más interesado en otras cosas- soltó sin más- Mantenme informado sobre el cambio de reiatsu en Kuchiki Rukia y sigue manteniendo a los demás lejos de ella.

-Pero… Grimmjow ha estado…

-Es todo- con su característico encanto dejo el laboratorio dejando a un Szayel con más preguntas que respuestas.

Originalmente el plan era llevar a Inoue Orihime a Las Noches, esperar que Ichigo y compañía vinieran a rescatarla y eventualmente los capitanes que acudirían al auxilio del grupo de rescate, claro que los planes cambiaron en el momento en que se les ordeno capturar a la otra shinigami y liberar a la humana, se quitó los lentes y se tallo el rostro cansado, no podía evitar pensar que había algo que no le estaban diciendo y tenía la leve impresión de que la sexta espada estaba implicada.

Del otro lado de la puerta escuchando las últimas palabras de Aizen, Lenalee irguió la espalda y se fue del lugar antes de que Szayel sintiera una su presencia, mientras caminaba y calculo rápidamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vio a Rukia, dedujo que la morenita debía encontrarse dormida. El hogyoku empezaba a absorber más rápido su reiatsu, miro a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie y entro con cuidado en el mismo lugar donde fracturo el alma de Rukia.

Tenía que hacer algo para que su reiatsu no se desestabilizara, haría dosis más altas que le permitirían a ella tener el control de su energía espiritual.

-Inteligencia…. inteligencia- se repetía a ella misma, pues aunque el hogyoku tardaría d semanas más, no quería levantar sospechas, tenía la confianza de Aizen y por el momento le convenía seguir teniéndola- Puedo aplicar el plan B de todos modos- su plan de reserva era simplemente llevar a Rukia al mundo humano o a la Sociedad de Almas donde estuviera a salvo, negó en silencio al considerar su plan un suicidio y se concentró en su trabajo.

-O-

La mirada violeta se enfocó en la hoja que tenía enfrente suyo, valoro su obra y después remarco los detalles que creía importantes, habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que perdió la conciencia y necesitaba dormir. Lenalee le había dado lo que llamaba "Medicina para caballo" la mantenía despierta y no necesitaba estar inyectándola tan seguido.

Esos dos últimos días habían sido menos aburridos, tenía colores y un block. Que era rayado para dibujar y había colocado un taburete utilizándolo como mesa dándole la espalda a la cama –Diablos…- murmuro mientras levantaba la manga derecha de la chaqueta que también le había dado, no se cerraba pero mantenía sus hombros y espalda cubiertos, estaba llena de colores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás en eso? tengo hambre…- gruño desde la cama el ojiceleste que le veía aburrido- Tus dibujos seguirán siendo malos no importa cuánto te esfuerces- el resultado fue algo muy común el chico recibió de lleno la lapicera cargada de colores.

-¡Imbécil! alguien como tú no entendería nada de arte- se jacto y se pasó una mano por el pelo buscando calmarse- Además si tienes hambre porque no vas y preparas algo por ti mismo. ¡No soy tu esclava!- grito y se volteó pretendiendo ignorarlo como venía haciendo desde hace esos dos días atrás.

Grimmjow se sobo la adolorida nariz, esos últimos días había permanecido cerca de la joven por razones que él no quería entender, él simplemente pensaba que le gustaba molestar a la morenita. –Como quieras…- bramo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba y cargarla como un costal de aguacates.

La protesta no se hizo esperar, Rukia pataleo, insulto, golpeo e incluso mordió su hombro con fuerza- ¡Maldito pervertido!- grito sonrojada cuando fue consiente que una de las fuertes manos estaba sobre sus muslos- ¡Bájame maldición!- grito.

-¡Cállate!- grito una vez que puso a la pelinegra en el piso y la tomo por los hombros- Solo hemos avanzado 2 metros y no dejas de comportarte como una desquiciada joder…-acuso y frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos, todo era porque él se negaba a cocinar.

-E…eres un imbécil- escupió aun sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en sus piernas.

Grimmjow recién pareció percatarse del ligero rubor que aun cubría las pálidas mejillas de la joven, sonrió y se acercó con lentitud a ella posando su mano en su hombro y subiéndolo con lentitud hacia su mejilla y terminar rozando su labio con su pulgar- Mph… para ser un imbécil te pongo bastante nerviosa…- sonrió cuando vio como el rubor se incrementaba y las pupilas violetas se dilataron- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te quedaste sin protestas?- un aire terriblemente cautivador lo rodeaba y aunque se encontraban relativamente lejos, la pelinegra sentía como su piel era acariciada por ese aire, abrió más sus labios pero nada salió de ellos; él trago rápidamente cuando una vez la imagen de esos rosados labios lo atrapo, este era su juego no el de ella, se retiró lejos de ella y empezó a caminar- Date prisa, tengo hambre.

Rukia jadeo y frunció el ceño al ver la figura de él joven alejarse sin más.

¿Qué había pasado? se preguntó y mejor aún, ¿Por qué lo seguía?, negó en silencio y suspiro ajustándose la chaqueta, definitivamente estar en cautiverio le estaba afectando.

La comida transcurrió en calma, se pelearon varias veces y uno que otro alimento salió volando para finalmente tener una lucha de poder sobre quien debía comer más porciones… nada fuera de lo normal, extrañamente ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo sin embargo el joven se retrasó dejando momentáneamente sola a la pequeña shinigami, Rukia miraba los platos sucios preguntándose si era buena idea lavarlos…

-Que lo haga ese tonto, ¡yo soy quien siempre termina haciendo todo!- con decisión se levantó y hubiera salido de ese comedor como siempre de no ser por la imponente figura que estaba ahí.

-Pero miren nada más… es la pequeña zorrita shinigami- la ronca voz de Yammi la hizo estremecer y llevando por inercia su mano a su cadera se dio cuenta que seguía sin su zanpakuto, cerró los ojos frustrada un segundo y los abrió.

-Muévete...- su voz sino fría y firme, aun así se encontraba ligeramente asustada.

-Valla que tienes agallas- sonrió con sorna al verla hacia abajo- Nunca he visto que un insecto intente desafiar a alguien que en evidencia es más grande que el- la tomo con fuerza de los hombros estrellándola contra la pared, ella lanzo un pequeño gemido producto del dolor.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió mientras se revolvía en sus brazos intentando liberarse de su agarre, el arrancar solo soltó una carcajada y apretó más el agarre en su delgado brazo.

-¿Y que si quiero divertirme un rato contigo?- la pregunta logro estremecerla al verlo a los ojos, podría matarla o quizá el refería a… cerro los ojos y una vez más intento liberarse de él, lo escucho decir otras cosas y de pronto lo sintió lejos de ella.

Abrió sus enormes ojos violetas topándose con la espalda de Grimmjow que había lanzado al enorme arrancar lejos de ella, lo observo mirarla de reojo y regresar su mirada a Yammi que estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie una vez más. El de piel morena se levantó dispuesto a encestarle un buen golpe a su compañero sin embargo se abstuvo al ver la mirada de Grimmjow, no estaba bromeando… él en verdad lo mataría si se acercaba.

El peliceleste sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y tomar a la chica por el brazo.

-¡Vamos!- ordeno mientras la obligaba a caminar.

-O-

Del otro lado, para ser exactos en la cuidad de Karakura, el joven de excéntrico cabello naranja caminaba en dirección a su casa, había pasado toda la noche anterior entrenando o más bien intentando atrapar a Yoruichi en su forma felina; un fracaso desde el comienzo. Luego muy temprano Urahara le dijo que debía ir a visitar a sus hermanas e ir a la escuela, en otras palabras le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero y lo saco de su sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Maldición!- mascullo mientras se sobaba el cuello que estaba adormecido, en realidad todo el cuerpo le dolía. Busco en su bolsillo la llave de su hogar y con cuidado la inserto, se asomó y justo como lo sospechaba aun sus hermanas no se levantaban.

Se encamino hasta su cuarto donde fue recibido por una pequeña y afelpada patada en la cara.

-¡Ichigo maldito!, ¿dónde está mi hermosa Nee-san?, ¿qué hiciste con ella?- Kon golpeaba repetidas veces el rostro del joven, este ni se inmutaba simplemente lo tomo de su pequeño cuerpo y lo aventó al piso pasándolo de largo, en segundos el pequeño peluche se puso de pie y volvió a acusar al joven- No pudiste proteger a Nee-san ¿eh?, ¡ella estaría a salvo con Kon-sama!- se señaló con autosuficiencia cerrando los ojos pero abrió su pequeño ojito al darse cuenta que no llegaba ni un insulto ni un golpe- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ichigo?.

El joven estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, sus antebrazos estaban en sus rodillas y sus manos colgaban entre sus piernas, su mirada estaba perdida en ese enorme armario, las palabras de Kon le taladraron el pecho, era cierto el no había podido protegerla de nada en lo absoluto, parecía que una vez más ella había tomado el golpe por él… era un asco.

Negando con la cabeza, paso de largo al pequeño peluche y se encamino a la ducha para salir con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, bajo a desayunar con sus hermanas, Yuzu se lanzó hacia sus brazos mientras que Karin le reclamaba el no haberlas visitado antes, su padre no estaba y él no podía estar más aliviado puesto que no quería dar explicaciones sobre qué estaba haciendo.

En su camino a la escuela, se sorprendió a si mismo extrañando a la enana, no como venía haciendo desde su regreso de Hueco Mundo… se negaba a pensar que ella estuviera pasando por todo eso sola, que estuviera a la merced de Aizen lejos de todo eso.

La extrañaba a ella…

Su compañía, su voz, sus palabras… ella sabía que decir para poder animarlo, quería que la enana estuviera otra vez en su campo de visión y así poder protegerla sin restricciones; porque si antes era posesivo con ella una vez que la rescatara de Hueco Mundo se convertiría en su sombra, nadie la separaría de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos y aun perdido en el espacio el joven llego al instituto y en lugar de tomar la clase de matemáticas, decidió ir a la azotea. Desde el aula Tatsuki, Inoue, Sado e Ishida se percataron de su ausencia pero solo fue el pelinegro, quien guiado por su reiatsu, llego hasta la azotea.

-¿Piensas seguir faltando a clases?- le pregunto una vez que estuvo a la par del muchacho y se recargo en el barandal, el joven pelinaranja ni se inmuto no había dormido y sus pensamientos lo habían llevado por un sendero muy peligroso.

-Inoue… ¿ella está bien?- pregunto viéndolo de reojo, sintiéndose aún más miserable por haber olvidado a la amiga que un principio debía rescatar.

Ishida lo observo y termino por suspirar- Esta bien, está preocupada porque estas entrenando como un lunático… fuera de eso no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El asintió y entre ellos se formó un silencio un tanto incomodo, fue el mismo pelinegro que volvió a hablar- Hable con Urahara- Ichigo se giró a verlo pero el pelinegro seguía con la vista enfrente- Yo tampoco creo que Kuchiki-san nos haya traicionado- suspiro de manera dramática- Es por eso que una vez que vayas a rescatarla iré contigo.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Que te ayudare a rescatarla!- grito eufórico y carraspeo un poco antes de volver a hablar- Maldita sea a veces eres tan lento… no me imagino lo que tiene que soportar Kuchiki-san estando todos los días contigo- el pelinegro se acomodó los lentes y siguió hablando sobre lo lento que era el shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo solo sonrió… tenia buenos amigos.

-O-

" _Todo lo que es tuyo enana, es mío también"…_

Tumbada en su cama, la pelinegra recordó las palabras que un día le había dicho su amigo de cabello naranja, en esa ocasión ambos peleaban por un nuevo número de manga y el shinigami sustituto logro quitárselo con esa sencilla frase, una sonrisa se posaría en su precioso rostro, la verdad era que sus palabras le habían causado mucha risa en un inicio pero también le perturbaba saber hasta qué punto eso era cierto, es cierto desde que la rescato en la sociedad de almas una pequeña parte de ella se quedó con él y conforme paso el tiempo ese espacio fue ocupando más espacio.

Rodo sobre si hasta quedar boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, extrañaba mucho los días en Karakura, extrañaba a Ichigo y a sus amigos…. extrañaba ver el sol en la mañana y que le calentara la piel.

 _No todo es tan malo…_ la extraña voz que apareció justo en el momento en el que estuvo en cautiverio, le decía que efectivamente no todo era tan malo, a pesar de que era una prisionera o algo por el estilo, ella paseaba con libertad por los pasillos, llego incluso una vez al palacio de Starrk guiada por Lilynette, comía incluso mejor que los exequias y que la fracción de Nnoitra.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que todo había estado en una inusual calma los últimos dos días, desde que Grimmjow la defendió de Yammi, el peliceleste no había dado señales de vida.

-Aunque sigue siendo un completo imbécil- estaba agradecida pero eso no era excusa para el comportamiento tan poco racional del joven, se rasco el cuello y se sentó en la cama dejando sus pies colgando al aire… podía ir al comedor, pero no tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de volver a perderse y terminar quien sabe dónde, así que opto por su ultima opción fue buscar el pequeño block.

Lo repaso hasta que llego a la mitad, había comenzado a dibujar en la parte trasera de las hojas, empezó con un simple trazo y termino con varios dibujos sobre lo mismo... Ella escapando, ella en Karakura, ella en la Sociedad de Almas.

Pasando unos 20 minutos, el llamado a la puerta la hizo voltear nadie iba a verla así que con cierto recelo se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y su postura se puso en guardia al ver a la persona que estaba fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto realmente interesada, él solo la observo fijamente unos segundos entrando al cuarto y haciendo que ella retrocediera, lanzándole algo a las manos la pequeña shinigami lo atrapo con facilidad y sus orbes violetas se abrieron al ver que era- ¿De dónde la sacaste?- tomo el mango de su zanpakuto comprobando que estaba intacta y la desenvaino provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en los labios masculinos.

-Tousen la tenía en su habitación- respondió y entonces Rukia se dio cuenta que el llevaba su espada en su cadera.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y teniendo confianza en que estaba vez podía defenderse si la situación lo requería.

Grimmjow tan solo se recargo en la pared, viendo como la pigmea tomaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, tenía mala cara y aun así no mostraba su típica sonrisa sádica de todos los días, no había molestado a la pequeña morena porque estaba desconcertado y no con ella, si no con el mismo, estaban compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la defendió de Yammi, pensó en guardar distancias pero claro había olvidado eso pasando el primer día… le gustaba estar con ella… molestarla claro.

-No hagas tantas preguntas Kuchiki, sencillamente quiero alguien con quien entrenar es todo- camino a la puerta y se giró a verla - ¿Vienes o qué?.

Quedarse a dibujar en total calma como los dos últimos días…

-¿Iremos al dojo?- le pregunto cuando ambos caminaban por el largo pasillo.

-No, iremos arriba- ella se giró a verlo y regreso su mirada al frente al entender que saldrían del palacio de Aizen.

Media hora más tarde Rukia en compañía de Grimmjow mataban hollows como si fueran niños comiendo chocolate, la pequeña shinigami respiraba agitadamente no llevaba puesta su chaqueta y aunque el frio le calaba los hombros esa sensación era agradable.

-¡Hey Kuchiki!- la llamo el peliceleste- Te falta uno…-señalo con la mirada a un enorme hollow en forma de serpiente.

Ella solo sonrió se preparó y elevo su reiatsu.

-Tsugi no Mai- clavo la espada en el suelo cuatro veces y se posiciono con una sonrisa confiada- Hakuren- al instante el hollow quedo congelado y después el hielo cayo en pedazos.

Grimmjow entendía porque el frio no le molestaba, su zanpakuto era de hielo y nieve después de todo, su espada era singular, totalmente blanca y ella parecía bailar mientras atacaba, una mueca con algo de ironía se posaría en su masculino rostro al verla combatir era buena después de todo, tenía buenos ataques, su velocidad aunque no mucha bastaba para despistar al enemigo y no dejaba huecos en sus ataques.

Con un solo movimiento estuvo a unos pasos atrás de la shinigami.

-Me impresionas, quien iba a decir que una pequeña pigmea como tú supiera pelear- la pico viendo como ella estaba recargada en sus rodillas, se irguió y volteo al verlo.

Rukia entendió cada una de las palabras del chico, pero estaba cansada y sentía como su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, su visión se volvió borrosa y en un momento se desvaneció.

-¡Oye!- grito mientras se acercaba y la sostenía evitando que ella cayera al suelo, el detallo su perfil cansado y comprendió que había sido demasiado para ella- Eres tan tonta Kuchiki- le soltó.

-Imbécil…- soltó con desprecio- ¿De quién fue la idea de venir en primer lugar?.

-¿Y me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste?- debatió con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no tenía ánimos de pelear, se apartó de él pero un nuevo mareo la obligo a tambalearse.

-De verdad que eres idiota- el joven tomo su brazo derecho y lo paso encima de su cabeza y cargo el cuerpo de la joven con un solo brazo, no había problema pues ella era menuda y el tenia demasiados músculos.

Rukia quiso protestar pero se dio por vencida convenciéndose que era inútil, empuño con más fuerza su espada, que seguía en su forma liberada, antes de recargarse en el pecho del joven, él solo la observo cerrar los ojos, sentía su pequeño cuerpo demasiado frio.

Frunció el ceño, tardarían demasiado en volver a Las Noches pero su precioso rostro se relajó al posarse por su mente una mejor idea… si… definitivamente era una gran idea.

 **Notas Finales.**

 **Por si no lo han notado, me gusta mucho Grimmjow XDD. No puedo contestar los review pero les agrade este capitulo :))**

 **cuídense** **mucho**


End file.
